Trust
by Cutie pari
Summary: Abhijeet will go against all Cid team to save Daya...kya Abhijeet Daya ko phase hue daldal se bahar Nikal paega ya vo khud dushmano ke jaal me trap ho jaega...janne ke liye read this story...
1. Trust

**A/n: Hi...how r u all...hope you are doing good..** **warning: Iss story ko read karne se pahle tissue paper taiyar rakhe...** **so we go here...**

In a dark type place...a man is seen to be tied in a wooden chair...his mouth was bleeding...he has many scars on his face and body...his face was totally pale and broken...drops of tear was rolling down from his face...

He was remembering how his own team mates did not trust on him when he was pleading that he had done nothing...he is innocent but nobody listened him...teasing voice of his sceniors were still echoing in his ear...

 ** _Tumne apni des ke saath gaddari ki hai...tumhe to fansi se badhkar koi saja hoti vo milni chahiye_** ** _Mujhe tumpe gheen aati hai tumhe to choolu bhar paani me doob jakar mar jana chahiye..._**

Man said tearily: aapne bhi mujhpe bharosa nhi kiya sir... _he felt lump of throat..._ mujhe kitni aasani se desdroh maan liya aapne...

suddenly he heard a strict inspector's voice( _coming inside cell)_ : kyunki tu desdroh hai...tune kuch chand paiso ke liye apne des ke secret ko becha hai

Man in furious tone: Gaddar nhi hun mai ...fasaya gaya hai mujhe...17 saal imandari karke duty nibhani ki saja mili hai mujhe...

Inspector came to him in anger and pulled his hair( _wishpered in his ear):_ sahi kaha tune tujhe fasaya gaya hai aur tujhe fasane valo me se ek mai bhi hun.. _(man looked at him with red angry eyes)_

Inspector left him and stood straight ( _said in tesing tone)-_ par ye jante hue bhi tum apne aapko nirdos saabit nhi kar sakte kyunki kanoon ko saboot chahiye hoti hai jo humare paas kaafi hai tumhe ek gaddar **cid officer** prove karne ke liye aur abhi to tera vo dost bhi nahi hai jo tujhe bacha sakta hai...bechara tere marne ke khabar se pagal hoke ghoomega...vaise bhi vo sala pahle se hi pagal hai...

Anger runned on his body after listening his buddy's name from his mouth... _he gained his all strength and he stood_ _up with chair and hit on inspector's head with his own head..._ That hit was so much strong that inspector collide with cell's wall badly... Inspector rubbed his head and looked at daya with angry eyes...

He called all guards inside the cell...they all hold that man tightly...man was struggling to free himself but his hand was tied so he was not able to free himself...

Inspector came near him and gave him a punch tightly on his face... bleeding started from man's mouth and he fall down on floor badly...he kicked on his abdomen that a painful moan came from his mouth

Inspector in angry voice: iski itni himmat ki isne inspector suraj par haath uthaya hai abhi batata hu tujhe iski saja kya hoti hai...

He took out his belt from waist and ordered the gaurd: kholo ise... _they all untied his hand but he was so weak that time he couldn't stood up..._ _he was looking at inspector with dizzy eyes..._ Inspector rolled the belt around his hand: saala tune mujhpe dubara haat uthaya...pahle ka bhi hisab chukta karunga aur aaj ka bhi...he started to beat him belt like an animal...his all body covered with scars and blood...he got unconscious but still he was beating him continuously...

one gaurd felt pitty on him...so he haid in low tone: sir vo behos ho chuka hai aap ab use mat mariye varna ye mar jaega...

Inspector left him and throw his belt in anger: nhi ise itni asan maut nhi milegi...ise to abhi apna gunah kabool karna hai..aur mera sapna pura hoga ise fansi par latakte dekhne ka... _and they all went from there to left the bleeding soul who was lying on floor..._

 ** _In cid bureau..._**

All officers were working in fear of their boss who can burst out at any time...Their boss was non other than ACP pradyuman who was known as strong hearted person and he proved that in this time...

Freddy to acp sir: sir kya aapko unpar thora bhi bharosa nhi tha jo aapne unhe itni asani se jail bhej diya...unki ek baat bhi nhi suni aapne...kyun sir...itne saal duty karne ke baad bhi aapko unpar bharosa nhi hai...

Acp shouted in anger: Freddy kanoon bharose pe nhi saboot aur gavaho pe chalta hai jo uske khilaf hai...tumhare **daya sir** beek chuke hai...vo gaddar ho gaya hai..desdroh ho gaya hai aur khabardar kisine abhi ye baat Abhijeet ko batayi ki daya jail me hai...kyunki mai nhi chahta ki vo apna mission complete kare bina hi aa jaye...all understood??

All were silent no one spoke..so acp sir repeated again: tumlog samajh gaye na..maine kya kaha...agar mujhe pata chala ki tumlogo me se kisine Abhijeet ko ye bata diya hai to vo din cid me uska akhri din hoga..

All officer looked at him with shock...how could he became so ruthless for daya who was not less than him his own son...

 **In jail...**

Daya gained conscious sometimes later but he was feeling pain in his whole body...he was shievering with pain.. although he tried to stood up with his all remained strength but he fall down badly and a painful moan came from his mouth with name of his buddy- ahhhhhhhhhh...abhiiiiiii

 ** _In mission's place..._**

Abhijeet felt daya was calling his name...so he turned back but he couldn't find him... someone kept hand on his shoulder...

Aman: kya hua sir aapne peeche murkar kyu dekha

Abhijeet: kuch nhi aman mujhe laga kisine mujhe pukara..tum humara plan samajh gaye na... _aman nooded..._ jao baakiyo ko bhi ek baar phir se plan ka revision karvado koi galti nhi honi Chahiye..ye mission humare liye bhut important hai... _Aman left from there with "yes sir"..._ Abhijeet looked around and took out his wallet from his pocket...he saw his buddy's smiling pic which he kept in his wallet...

Abhijeet caressing his pic (in smile)- pure 15 din ho gaya tujhe dekhe, tujhse baat kiye hue...pata nhi kaisa hoga mera bhai... mai tujhe bhut miss kar raha hun yaar...bas ek baar ye mission khatam ho jaye daur ke tere paas aa jaunga aur sir se do din ki leave lekar hum dono bhut sara time spent karenge... _he kissed his buddy's pic and kept it again in his pocket..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._** ** _A/n: so how will Abhijeet react after knowing truth...tune to this story for knowing more...next chappy will publish after a week..._** ** _pls r and r_**


	2. pain

**A/n: I had first thought to write only on duo but due to story demand i have added also little bit abirika here...but Tareeka will play a strong character in this story..**

 **so we go here..**

 **In jail...**

A constable came inside Daya's cell...

constable to daya: Ai chal tujhse koi milne aaya hai...

Daya in confusion mummbled: mujhse milne...??

constable in rude tone: chal jaldi...humare paas itni time nhi hai khoti karne ko..

Daya got up with much difficulties due to his injuries and weaknesses...he went to visitors room with his shambling steps...

A person who came to meet him there was shocked like hell to see daya's condition... _tears got filled in_ their both eyes...

Daya is about to fall but that person save him with holding his arms...

Daya looked up and just whispered: Tareeka...

Tareeka in tears: haan mai...tum pahle baitho yahan... _she helped him to seat in chair..._ when a moment tareeka touched his back to sit him properly...he flinched in pain...

Tareeka in tention: Daya tum theek to ho...haan... _she came behind daya and become shocked to see red stripes on daya's back which is clearly visible even in his jail uniform...tears start rolling down from her eyes..._ Tareeka in broken tone: oh my god...kitni chote lagi hai tumhe ...kisne kiya ye haal tumhara haan... _daya was silent like a statue..._ inspector suraj ne... _daya looked at her tearily..._ Tareeka in anger: uski himmat kaise hui tumpe haath uthane ki...vo log tumgare saath jaanvaro vala behave kar rahe hai aur vahan Acp sir ko in sab se koi lena dena nahi hai... _(she added in tears)..._ daya tum sabko pura sach kyun nhi bata dete... _daya looked down..._ theek hai tum nahi bataoge na mai sabko pura sach bata dungi lekin ab tumhe iss narak me aur nhi rahne dungi...

She is about to move but daya hold her hand in no...

Daya in broken tone: tum kisi ko kuch bhi nahi bataogi...nahi acp sir ko nahi kisi aur ko...

Tareeka in pain: kyun nahi batau mai...aaj tumhare saath jo bhi ho eaha hai uski jimmedar mai hun...mai itni selfish nahi hun daya..mai apne liye tumhari jaan khatre me nhi daal sakti...mai sabko sach batake rahungi aaj

Daya in hurry- tarreka ruko..tumhe abhi ki kasam...tum kisi ko kuch nhi bataogi...

Tareeka stopped and looked at him with helpless...

she in strong tone: theek hai tum yahi chahte ho na ki mai kisiko kuch na batau...mai kisiko kuch bhi nahi batungi...par jis din mere sabra ka baan toota mai ye kasam bhi tor dungi... _and she left from there in crying..._ Daya also cried silently after her departure remembering Acp sir's hateful tone...

 ** _Tumpe mujhe gheen aati hai daya.._** ** _maine tumhe apna beta mana tha ,tum par bharosa kiya tha par tumne mere vishvas ko chakna choor kar diya..._**

 ** _Tum ek deshdroh ho Daya...tumhe to mar jana Chahiye.._**

 ** _A slap sound was still echoing in his ear...the slap which is given by Acp pradyuman..._**

He broke down badly...after remembering all this...he was missing his buddy badly...

Daya in crying: abhi...plz aajao...mujhe tumhari jaroorat hai yaar...varna ye log sayad meri vajood hi mita denge...mujhe gaddar banke nhi marna hai...mujhe desdrohi ka kalank leke nahi jana hai...17 saal jis desh ke liye apna sab kuch kurbaan karte aaya hun...uss desh ka gaadar beta banke nhi jaana haimujhe...bas ek baar ye desdroh ke kalank se aajad kardo mujhe...phir mujhe yahan jeene ka koi shauk nahi hai... _and he cried out in pain loudly..._ Here tareeka reached at her house...she was still crying remembering daya's condition...tareeka remembered an incident which happened a month ago before Abhijeet's mission..

 ** _Flashback..._**

An official pary was going on and all Cid officers were present there including tareeka...

Abhijeet and daya had wore Black formal suit with tie...they are looking damn handsome...and our beloved tareeka was wearing a black sleeveless gown in which she was looking very pretty...

Abhijeet went near tareeka in smile- kya baat hai tareeka jee...aaj to aap bilkul pari lag rahi hai...

Tareeka blushing hard: thank you... vaise aap bhi kuch kam nhi lag rahe...

Abhijeet smirk: accha... _and tareeka blushed heavily..._

Here Abhijeet looked at daya who was teasing him from some distance with saying" carry on boss"...

Tareeka laughed little seeing daya's antics...

Abhijeet in disappointment smile: ye nahi sudhrega...

Tareeka in smile: To kya tum really chahte ho ye sudhar jaye..

Abhijeet in serious: bilkul nhi ...iski yahi shararate to mujhme jaan dalti hai... _(in smile)..._ iski ye muskurahat dekne ke liye to mai apni jaan bhi de sakta hun...

Tareeka looked at him lovingly: ek baat bolu Abhijeet... _he looked at her in smile..._ mai bhut luck hun ki jisme life me aap jaisa caring...dashing...and _(abhijeet's heat beat became fast)..._ but tareeka changed her last word... sweet friend mila hai...

Abhijeet mumbled in irritation: sirf friend ...hun...

suddenly light gone off...all became panick...and a bullet shot voice reached in all ear...when light lit... Abhijeet became shocked to see daya's shoulder bleeding...he rushed near daya...

Abhijeet in almost panick tone: Daya...tu theek hai na...haan...kitna khoon beh raha hai...jada dard to nahi ho raha...

Daya in soft tone: abhi mai bilkul theek hun yaar...bas goli chu ke nikal gayi..

Acp in caring tone: par daya goli chalayi kisne...kaise lagi tumhe ye goli...

Daya ( _pressing his hand)-_ sir koi aap pe goli chalane vala tha...par isse pahle vo aap pe goli chala pata..mai samne aa gaya aur goli mujhe lag gayi...

Abhijeet in shock- kya , par bahar itne strict security hote bhi koi gun lekar andar kaise aa gaya...

Daya ; abhi usne apne haath ke bandage me gun rakhi hui thi...aur usne goli usme se hi nikali thi...aur usne apna bhes bhi badla hua tha sayad...

Rajat noticed a waiter was coming from Washroom...his dublicate moustache was still on his face... _abhijeet remembered his face that he was known culprit whose Acp pradyuman sent in jail.._ He came to waiter and hold his collor from behind- waiter Raghu _(seeing his nameplate)..._ urf kaaliya jee itni bhi kya jaldi hai aapko ...party me aaye hai to kuch tips lekar jaye...

Raghu in fear- kaun kaaliya...mai kisi kaaliya ko nahi janta...aap kya bol rahe hai saheb... _he was going to escape..._ but Abhijeet hold him tightly...

Abhijeet in anger: tune goli chalayi daya pe...dekh sach sach bata de...kyunki tu already phans chuka hai...agar jhoot bola to aur phans jaega...

Kaaliya in anger: haan maine hi goli chalayi...mujhe iss acp ko marna tha par samne ye daya aa gaya...mere sari plan ko chaupat kar diya isne..iss daya ko to mai jinda nhi chhorunga...

Abhijeet cintrolling his anger- sir mai ise bahar leke jaa raha hun...rajat tum daya ko hospital le jao... _and he left with kaaliya..._ Acp in helpless: kaaliya tu to ab gaya...

Abhijeet came with him in jail and beat him badly...

Abhijeet in anger: tune mere daya pe goli chalayi aur kya bola tune ki tu use jinda nhi chhorega...teri to.. _he kicked on his abdomen...and kaaliya moaned in pain..._ He is going to kick him again but this time kaaliya's luck save him because daya and tareeka came there...

Daya( _he had bandage on his shoulder)-_ kya kar rahe ho boss..vo mar jaega..

Abhijeet scolding: daya tu kya kar raha hai yahan...tujhe to aaram krna chahiye na...

Daya in teasing: taki mai tumhe iska aaram se halva banane dun..

Abhijeet unintentionally: haan

Tareeka- kya... Abhijeet tumne iski haalat dekhi hai..bechara aur maroge to hospital me admit hona hoga...ab jane bhi do daya ko goli sirf choo ke nikli hai...theek hai vo..

Abhijeet in strong tone: daya par koi ek khatoch bhi dega na to uska vahi haal hoga..jo aaj iska hua hai...aur daya mera sirf dost ya Bhai nhi mera sab kuch hai...ise koi chot pahunchane ki koshis bhi kaega to use me chhorunga nahi... _and he left from there without looking at both of them..._ Daya shook his head tearily where tareeka has pleasant smile on her face because he had seen a new form of Abhijeet today...

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Tareeka pov: agar Abhijeet ko pata chalega daya ki halat ke bare me to vo toot jaega...kya halat kar di hai unhone uski...iss baar Abhijeet sach me kisiko maaf nhi kar payega...log usse jo chahe keh de par jab baat daya ki aati hai uska khoon khoul uthta hai...iss baar vo chup nhi baithega...bas tum aa jao abhi..isse pahle ki bhut der ho jaye...mujhe aur daya ko tumhari bhut jaroorat hai..plz sab kuch khatam hone se pahle aa jao... _and she fall on knee and burst out in crying..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Thanks for your review nikki di...and pata hai jab bhi aap mujhe koi teasing review dete ho regarding acp sir ...mujhe gussa ke saath saath ek pyari si smile bhi aa jati hai...ki chalo kisi ka to match and thinking bilkul mere jaisa hai..._**

 ** _Aaniya di: Di iss baar maine bilkul time lekar sochke chapter update kiya hai...i hope aap ye chapter padhlo...finger cross..ki aap aaj free ho..._**

 ** _MRI: hello dear...oh so you are daya sir's fan...nice to meet you dear..and aapne bilkul sahi kaha ummed pe hi duniya kayam hai..._**

 ** _Eman- hey... thanks for your sweet complement dear...and your name is really unique yaar..._**

 ** _Misti: I loved your name first... that's so sweet name yaar...u know my cousin have common name...i called her mistu...may i also call you mistu..if u like... anyways thanks for your review..._**

 ** _sikha di: aap to meri pyari behan ho aapko thank u nhi bolungi...aapko to tight vala hug dungi...love u lot my didu...tc...bye_**

 ** _akku di: Thank u my darling di for your review..._**

 ** _Rhia di; Thank u sooooo much my cutie sis for your review..._**

 ** _kirti di:hey di...how r u...aapke saath saath mujhe ek aur bari behan mil gayi...thanks to ff...i hope u liked this one..._**

 ** _sifa- Thank u baby for your review..._**

 ** _saira- Thank you sooooo much for your review..._**

 ** _Arib- hey ...how r u...thanks for your review..._**

 ** _Thanks to;gb, perfect abhi,abhi nidhi, pooja abhi deewani,and all the guest who reviewed..._**

 ** _Hoping for the same response from you after this chapter..._**

 ** _pls r and r..._**


	3. torture

**A/n**

 **Thank u so much guys for showering your love**

 **in previous chapter...**

 **Guys mai previous chapter me ek cheej mention karna bhool gayi ki Daya IB ke custody me hai aur inspector suraj bhi IB officer hai...**

 **so we go here...**

Abhijeet has completed his mission successfully now he is going to headquarter to submit the report of mission...

 **In quill...**

Abhijeet in irritation: ye hq vale bhi kitne ajeeb hai...mission khatam hua ki nhi report hajir kardo..socha tha mission khatam karke seedha daya ke paas jaunga use surprise dene...huh..lekin yahan to hq valo ne farman bhijva diya sr. inspector Abhijeet, aapko apni report mission ke turant baad hi submit karni hogi...kya yaar had hai...

He reached headquarter with total off mood...

some officers saw abhijeet teasingly but Abhijeet didn't get the real meaning of that tease so he ignored them completely and move inside the office..

Officer vikrant( _after seeing Abhijeet):_ welcome Abhijeet... _he shook hand with Abhijeet..._ well done...i m proud of you...tumne itne khatarnak mission ko apne soojh boojh se complete kar liya...aur sorry bhi itni jaldi me report mangne ke liye.. actually ye mission bhut secret tha isliye hum chahte the ki iska report hume jaldi mil jaye...

Abhijeet immediately: are koi baat nhi sir..i can understand...

Vikrant: Abhijeet mujhe tumse ek aur jaroori baat karni hai tumse

Abhijeet in serious: jee sir kahiye...

 ** _In jail..._**

Suraj entered inside jail and look at Daya smirking...daya saw a paper in his hand...he became confused...

suraj in teasing: daya tum iss paper par sign kardo phir tumhe jo third degree torture sehna par raha hai na vo nhi sehan karna parega...

Daya in low but stiff tone: kya hai iss paper me...

Suraj- good question...iss paper me ye likha hua hai ki tumhare upar jitne bhi ilzam lagaye gaye hai vo sab sach hai...aur tum ye baat apne hoso havas me qubul kar rahe ho..

Daya in teasing smile- bilkul nhi...iss paper pe to mai hargij sign nhi karunga...chahe tum meri jaan kyun na lelo...

suraj in same teasing tone: na na daya...mai tumhe itni aasan maut nhi dene dunga...tumhe to mai ek gaddar ki maut marte dekhna chahta hun...

Aur iss paper par sign to tera baap bhi karega...

Daya in anger tried to got up but he fall down badly due to his body wounds...

All who were present there started laughing on Daya...

Suraj in laugh: hahaha...daya...tum bhi bhai kamal ke ho...khud khare hone ke layak nhi ho phir bhi mujhe marna hai tumhe... _he looked at daya in anger..._

He move near daya and pulled his hair tightly... _an ahhhhh came from daya's mouth..._

suraj in anger- abhi bol raha hun chupchap sign karde varna mooh kholne ke layak bhi nhi bachega

Daya in smirk: tujhe jo karna hai karle par mai sign nhi karunga...

Suraj punched on daya's face badly and hit on hishead from stick... _daya shouted badly in pain..._

Suraj: ab bol karega ki nahi..

Daya in pain: nhi karunga...ahhhhh...mar jaunga...phir bhi...nhi...ahhh...karunga...

Suraj in anger : ab tujhe apna tareeka dikhana parega...

suraj to his one junior officer: jao electric shock ka intezaam karo...

J.o( _junior officer)-_ par sir ye galat hai...isse kuch ho gya to...

suraj( _pressing his teeth)-_ tumse jitna kaha jaye utna hi kiya karo...samjhe

jo nodded and left from there in fear...

suraj- ise chair pe baitho aur haath bandho iske... _they all tied him as per suraj order...and also tied his mouth with hankey ...they set electric circuit on his hand..._

Days was trying hard to free himself but the knot of ropes were very tight and daya's was also very weak...tears were flowing from his eyes...he was shaking his head in no...

virat smirked looked at him and switch on the circuit... _daya's whole body jerked from electric current...he was totally jerking his head badly...sweats were profusely appeared on his body...tears were dropping from his eyes due to pain...even in this condition he couldn't shout because his mouth was tied..._

surah switch off the circuit and daya became unconscious... _they all untied him again..._

suraj in teasing: chh...chh..bechara jhatke nhi seh paya... _he move and hold his mouth tightly..._ beta iss paper par sign to tujhse karva ke rahunga...and they move from there closing the lock up...

suraj came outside and saw Abhijeet there...he became so much shocked

 **Suraj pov: ye Abhijeet yahan kya kar raha hai...kahin** **isse daya ke bare me sab ...chalo in mahasay se bhi mil hi lete hai...**

suraj- sr. inspector Abhijeet aap yahan...???

Abhijeet shaking his hand- hello suraj sir...mujhe yahan vikrant sir ne bheja actually mai jis mission me gaya tha vahan ke head aap aur vikrant sir the to unhone to sign kar Diya aap bhi kar dete to mai ye reports submit kar deta...

 **suraj pov: oh iska matlab ise nhi pata ki iski jaan hunare paas hai..chalo accha hai**

suraj- haan...haan Abhijeet kyu nhi...tum baitho mai bas 15 minute me fresh hoke aata hun... _abhijeet nodded...he left from there..._

Here daya was in semi-conscious state...he was mummbling **Abhi...Abhi...Abhi...**

Abhijeet got up from chair he felt daya is calling his name...he is going near daya's jail when suraj stopped him...

Suraj in fear- are Abhijeet vahan kaha jaa rahe ho..

Abhijeet shaking his head; kuch nhi sir...aap sign kar dijiye...

suraj signed on paper ... Abhijeet left from there once again glancing on daya's jail...

 **Abhijeet pov: mujhe aisa kyu laga ki uss cell me mera koi apna tha...** _he jerked his thought and left completely IB..._

 _ **In forensic Lab...**_

Salunkhe: boss Abhijeet kab aega mission se..

Acp- pata nhi salunkhe...accha hi vaise vo yahan se dur hai varna daya ke chakkar me ye bhi phans jata

salunkhe: mujhe to abhi bhi yakeen nhi ho raha ki daya ne apne des ke saath gaddari ki...

Acp- paisa insan ki niyat kab badal de ye pata nhi chalta...

Vineet- bas kijiye aaplog...daya sir bilkul nirdos hai...unhe phasaya gaya hai sir aur mujhe un par pura bharosa hai...

Tarika- vineet ye log humari baat kabhi nhi samjhenge...inhe to bas sabuto se matlab hai...daya ke saath kuch bhi ho jaye inhe kuch fark nhi parta...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _Hoping for same response guys...plz tell me aapko ye chapter kaisa laga??_**

 ** _Aaplogo ko ye story kaisi Chahiye aap mujhe review me bata sakte ho.. okk??_**

 ** _bye...tc...love yaa..._**


	4. Hakeekat se rubaroo

Abhijeet entered in bureau but he got surprise to see that no one was present in bureau except vineet.

Abhijeet in smile: Hello vineet...are sab ke sab kahan hai koi dikh nhi raha...

vineet's eyes got filled with tear to see abhijeet...he just move toward abhijeet and hold his hand...

vineet crying: sir accha hua aap aa gye ...sir plzz unhe bacha lijiye..vo mar jaenge sir...

Abhijeet was not getting any head or tail of vineet's statement but he could easily understand that something bad had happened...so he asked in tension with impatient voice

Abhijeet: kisko bacha lijiye...haan ...kya hua vineet...tum ro kyun rahe ho...accha tum mere saath chalo...chalo hum cafeteria me baat karte hai chalo... _he took vineet in cafeteria..._

Abhijeet in tension: ab batao tum itne pareshan kyu ho...kya hua haan

vineet in tears: sir daya sir... Daya sir khatre me hai...unhe bacha lijiye sir

Abhijeet heart filled with fear...weird thought started running down in his mind...he asked with composing his fear...

Abhijeet: kya hua daya ko...kahan hai vo...vineet plz jaldi batao, mujhe tension ho rahi hai...vineet plz

vineet with sobbing: sir aapke mission pe jane ke do din baad hi...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Dig sir and Dcp sir both entered in bureau with storm...his face was clearly showing that how much he is anger...

Dig in loud angry voice: pradyuman... pradyuman..kahan ho tum...tumlogo ne des ki suraksha ko majak banake rakh diya hai...

All got up from his desk in fear...acp sir came outside from his cabin

Acp in confusion: Dig sir , chhitrole sir aap dono ek saath..kya hua sir aap dono itne gusse me kyun hai

Dcp in teasing: dekha sir( _dig)_ aapne kitna bhola hai ye acp...isko kuch pata hi nhi hai...iska ek officer gaddar ban gaya aur ise iss baat ki bhanak tak nhi hai...

Acp in shock: sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai...mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha..aap kiske bare me baat kar rahe hai...

Dig in anger: Pradyuman tumhare ek officer ne desh ka secret dushmano ke haatho bech diya hai..

desh ke saath gaddari ki hai usne...

All got stunned at his place...they all looked towards each other in suspision and questions...

Acp in anger- sir kaun hai vo...jiski itni himmat ho gayi ki usne cid me rahke desh ke saath gaddari karne ki jorrat ki...

Dcp in loud voice- huh...naam batane par bhi tumhe humari baato par yakeen to hoga nhi...isse accha ye tum headquarter ke locker ki CCTV photage dekhlo..isme vo gardar khud dikh raha hai...

He took out the cd from his coat inner pocket and then connect it into DVD...

They saw a man whoes mouth was covered from a mask was stealing some files from headquarter locker... _acp sir was controlling his anger with tithting his fist..._ then at the same moment a gaurd came there to stopped him and soon fighting between him and gaurd... during this the mask fall from his face... _all got stunned at his place to see daya's face...they were staring at monitor screen in unbelievable..._

vineet coming out from shock: sir ye sach nhi ho sakta sir...sir daya sir ko koi phasane ki kosis kar raha hai vo aisa kar hi nhi sakte...

Dcp in anger: iska matlab ye photage jhoota hai...vo gaurd jhoota hai jiske saath daya ne haathapai ki jisme bechara jakhmi ho gaya...

Freddy in tears: sir mera man nhi maan raha ki daya sir kuch aisa kar sakte hai...jaroor unki koi majboori rahi hogi iske peeche...

Acp in anger shouted: basssss...ab is sab ka javab daya ko dena hoga...aur agar daya ne aisa sachmuch kiya hai to kanoon use jaroor saja degi...

sir daya ne aaj chooti li hai...vo hume ghar par hi milega...hum vahi chalte hai...

Dig: tum theek keh rahe ho pradyuman...ab iska javab daya hi dega ki usne aisa kyu kiya...par tumhe vahan jane ki koi jaroorat nhi hai kyunki IB officer suraj daya ke ghar hi gaya hai uske ghar ki talashi lene...

Acp : sir IB???

Dcp in anger: haan IB ,daya ka case IB hi handle karegi Cid nahi...vo iss case se koso dur rahegi...kyunki hume cid par bharosa nhi raha ab

suddenly inspector suraj enter with Daya...daya's hand was tied with handcuff...he was looking down..

Inspector suraj: sir hume daya ke ghar se ye paiso se bhara bag mila hai...

Acp moved towards daya in anger and said- ye sab kya hai daya...haan...kya kiya hai tumne..ye jo sab kuch mere saamne hai kya vo sach hai..

Daya was saying nothing he was silent like a statue with lowering his head...

Acp in anger: tumhari chupi bata rahi hai ki ye sab kuch sach hai...tum sach me ek desdrohi ban gaye ho... _daya in jerk looked at him..._

Daya in tears: sir maine ye sab...but he got stopped with a tight slap on his face by Acp pradyuman...

 _All got stunned...all eyes got filled with tear specially vineet and freddy was looking totally broken..._

Daya placed hand on his cheek and whispered tearily looking at him"sir"

Acp in hatred tone:mat bulao mujhe sir...gheen aati hai mujhe tumhe cid officer manne me...mai kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha tum chand paiso ke liye apne desh ko bech doge

Daya in tears: sir ek baar meri vast to suniye...

Acp in anger: ab sunne aur kehne ke liye kuch nhi bacha daya...ye sare saboot tumhare khilaf hai..tumne desh ke saath gaddari ki hai...tumhe to choolu bhar paani me doob nar jana chahiye... _all looked at him shockingly including daya for his hard words..._

Acp in anger: suraj le jao ise yahan se...mai iski shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahta...

suraj smirking inside: yes sir... _and he took away daya with him...daya was requesting but Acp didn't heard him.._

Daya crying: sir mai gaddar nhi hun..plz sir meri baat suniye plzz sir...mai gaddar nhi hun... _and his voice vanished..._

 ** _Flashback End..._**

vineet in crying; kisine unki ek baat bhi nhi suni...unki vo cheek mere kano me abhi bhi goonj rahi hai... _and he kept his hand on his head with crying..._

Abhijeet was totally stunned...he didn't know how to react...his eyes was shedding innumerable tears...his heart was crying for his brother...he was just feeling that someone has snatched his all happiness and destroy his life...

he got up from chair and his leg fall down on floor like a gel...he broke down in tears badly...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank u so much guys for your review in previous chapter...i hope aaplog iss chapter pe v same review doge... hai na..._**

 ** _yaar abhi to sirf trailor hua hai puri film abhi baki hai mere dost..._**

 ** _Mai bas chahti hun ki humara ff phir se duo stories and duo raders se jagmaga jaye bilkul pahle jaisa...par ye aaplogo ke support ke bina nahi hoga...so jitne bhi silent duo reader hai vo review jaroor kare..ok...bye_**

Missing u misti and MRI...plz review dear...


	5. bebas

Abhijeet was crying with covering his face from palm.Vineet had also tears in his eyes...he kept hand on his shoulder...

vineet in tears: sir sambhaliye aapne ko agar aap toot jaenge to Daya sir ka kya hoga...agar humne jaldi kuch nhi kiya to daya sir pe humesa ke liye desdroh ka dhabba lag jaega

Abhijeet got jerk in his body after listening"desdroh" for daya...he wiped his tear rashly...

Abhijeet commposing himself: vineet mujhe da...daya se milne jana hai...tum bhi chalo mere saath...

vineet : sir daya sir se milne ke liye Acp sir ka written statement chahiye...

Abhijeet move towards bereau with fast step without saying anything to vineet.vineet also followed him silently...

They entered in bureau...they saw everybody was present now including Acp sir...Acp sir became surprise to see Abhijeet...he moved toward him...

Acp in smile: Are abhijeet tum kab aaye...well done tumne phir se ek baar cid ka naam raushan kar diya..mujhe headquarter se pata chala ki kis tarah se tumne iss khatarnak mission ko apne sooj boojh se complete kiya... Proud of you...

Abhijeet in cold tone: Mujhe daya se milne jana hai..mujhe aapka written statement Chahiye...

Acp became stunned to listen that..he suddenly hide his eyes from abhijeet...

Acp tried to change his mind: abhijeet tum kafi thake hue lag rahe ho jake aram karo..ye sab baate baad me hogi...

Abhijeet in tears: mera bhai vahan IB ke custody me hai aur aap mujhe aaram karne ke liye bol rahe hai..

aapke liye daya koi mayne nahi rakhta hoga par mere liye vo meri jindgi hai...

Acp in loud angry voice: haan nahi rakhta mayne vo mere liye kuch kyunki vo ek gaddar hai aur ACP pradyuman gaddaro se vasta nhi rakhta...

Abhijeet in teasing: vah sir vah kal tak jis daya pe aap garv karte the aaj use ek hi pal me gaddar maan liya...par mujhe mere Bhai pe pura bharosa hai vo Mar jaega par apne des ke saath gaddaari nahi karega

Acp in anger: humare paas saboot hai uske khilaf...usne high profile security ke files des ke dushmano ke haath becha hai...desh ke asth gaddari ki hai...des se gaddari karne se to accha tha ki vo apni jaan de deta...

Abhijeet in almost shaky voice: sir plz stop..kaise bol sakte hai aap ye sab daya ke liye haan...sir mai aapki bhut ijjat karta hun par agar aapne daya ke bare me ek aur sabd bola to mai bhool jaunga ki aap mere senior hai...

Acp yelled: Abhijeetttttttttttt...tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhse iss tarah se baat karne ki

Abhijeet in anger:sorry sir maine aapse oonchi aavaj me baat ki par mai daya ke khilaf ek sabd bhi nhi sun sakta...aapko kabhi bhi apne officers pe bharosa nhi hota hai..jab bhi vo kisi museebat me hote hai saath dena to dur ki baat hai aap uske jaan ke dushman ban jate hai..aap jis daya ko aaj desdroh aur gaddar bol rahe hai usi daya ne kai baar apni jaan dav par lagayi hai duty ke liye...kitni baar goli khayi hai..kitna baar jakhmi hua hai vo..ye sab aapko yaad nhi hai par ek jhoote saboot aur gavah se aapne use des ka dushman maan liya

Abhijeet in tears: Aapko pata hai insaan ko sabse jada fukh rab hota hai jab uske apne uska saath chhor de...uspe trust na kare...aur aap humesa se vo takleef hume dete aaye hai...aapko daya ka saath nhi dena hai na theek hai mat dijiye par mai mere bhai ko nirdos saabit karke rahunga...

Aaj tak maine aapse kuch nhi manga hai par aaj maang raha hun plzzz mujhe daya se milne dijiye ek baar...

Acp in cold tone: sorry abhijeet mai nhi chahta ki tum daya se milkar cid ka naam aur badnaam karo...daya already kafi kichar utha chuka hai hum par...aur vaise bhi tum daya se milkar kya karoge uska case to IB vale handle kar hi rahe hai..aur jaise hi IB is case ki puri tahkeekat kar legi ...vo daya ko adaalat me pes kar degi phir kanoon hi uske kiye ki saja usko dega...

Abhijeet in confident tone: aap mujhe daya se milne nhi denge na theek hai...par mai bhi aapko challenge deta hun mai daya ko begunah saabit karke rahunga kisi bhi keemat par chahe isme meri jaan hi kyu na chali jaye.. _and he left from there in storm..._

vineet pov: Abhijeet sir bhut gusse me lag rahe hai , abhi tarika hi inhe sambhal samti hai... _he called tarika and told him everything what happened in bureau..._

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n: Thank u sooooooo much mere pyare reviewers iss story par itna accha response dene ke liye...**_

 _ **To kya abhijeet apna challenge pura kar paega...vo daya ko kaise bachaega...tuned to this story for knowing more...**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_


	6. Tere bin

Abhijeet hired a cab because he was not in satate of driving himself...now his all anger turned into hurt and pain...he rembered the last day when he was going for mission

 **Abhijeet in tease: saheb mere ane tak mujhe ek piece me hi milne chahiye...jada herogiri dikhane ki jaroorat nhi hai...**

 **Daya in cute anger: huh jab dekho tab mujhe samjhate rahte ho, khud bare miya superhero bante phirte hai dialogue mujhe bolte hai...**

 **Abhijeet in anger:tumse to baat karna hi bekar hai...accha sun mera jane ka time ho raha hai , apna dhyan rakhna , sahi time pe khana khana, jada der laptop mat chalana aur plzzz time pe so jana... _he stopped seeing daya's sad face..._ daya kya hua( _in concern)_**

 **Daya in sad tone: boss iss baar tumhe jane dene ka man nahi kar raha hai...pata nhi kyu par mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha...**

 **Abhijeet in soft tone: daya sab theek hoga yaar...tu tension mat le , aur mai jaldi hi mission complete Karke tere paas aa jaunga...chal ab ek pyari si smile dede mera lucky charm jisse mera mission successful ho Jaye...**

 **Daya smiled sweetly and hugged Abhijeet tightly: boss apna khyal rakhna aur mujhe signal dete rahna...** **Abhijeet nodded and sat on cab after patting daya's cheek in smile..**

Abhijeet came back from his memory lane after listening cab's driver voice" saheb ghar aa gaya"

He controlled his tears ... paid the cab driver and moved forward toward his house but he became shock to see that his house was sealed and a big lock was hanging on the door with red stamp...his shocked phase broken by a touch on his shoulder...he turned and appalled to saw Tarika there...

Tarika in tears: IB ke officers ne tumhare aur daya ke ghar ko seal kar diya hai...

Abhijeet in painful smile: Ab bas yahi din dekhna baki rah gaya tha... _a silent tear fall from his eyes..._ itne din imandari se duty karne ke baad hum jaise officers ko aisa hi inaam milta hai.

Abhijeet in tears: tarika sach me ab mai bhut thak gaya hun...inlogo ne ab mujhe puri tarah se tor Diya hai...inlogo ne mujhpe jitne bhi ilzaam lagaye sab maine chupchap saha...kabhi bhi ek sabd nhi nikala par inlogo ne aaj apni sari hade par karli hai... _his eyes were showing fire..._ mere bhai ko phansa kar inhone bhut galat liya... _he said in loud angry filled voice..._ agar mere daya ko kuch hua na to mai sab kuch bhool jaunga...inhe kabhi maaf nhi karunga...kabhi nhi

 ** _Tarika pov:_** Abhijeet kitne gusse me lag raha hai abhi ise sara sach batana sahi nahi hoga pata nahi gusse me ake ye apne aapko kahin phasa na le...abhi ke liye mera chup hona hi sahi hai pahle Abhijeet ko ghar le jana hoga...

Tarika in soft tone( _pressing his shoulder):_ Abhijeet sab theek ho jaega...kuch nahi hoga daya ko..tum pahle mere ghar chalo bhut tired lag rahe ho ...

Abhijeet in denying tone: nhi Tarika mai theek hun...mai reh lunga kahin..tum bekar me pareshan mat ho...

Tarika in strict: Abhijeet mujhe kuch nhi sunna tum bas mere saath chal rahe ho that's final aur ye kisne kaha ki mai tumhare liye pareshan ho rahi hun mai to ye sab daya ki daant se bachne ke liye kar rahi hun... _Abhijeet looked at her in question..._ are agar maine tumhe aise hi Sarak pe chhor diya to tumhara bhai ake mujhe kacha chabba jaega...she chuckled and Abhijeet smiled a bit tearly...

Tarika again in soft tone: Abhijeet daya ke liye hi sahi plzzz chalo mere saath... _Abhijeet nodded and they left for Tarika's house..._

 **In IB office...**

Suraj : kya haal hai daya ka usne jurm kabool kiya ki nahi...

J.o: sir uss daya ki chamri bhut moti hai...kitna mara saala ko par vo hai ki na sign karne ko taiyar hai aur na uss file ke bare me batane ko...

suraj in anger: maine bola tha na use tab tak marna jab tak vo humari baate man na le...phir kyun chhora use

j.o in fear: sir vo behos ho gaya..isliye hume rokna para...

suraj in anger: ispe ab maar ka koi asar nahi ho raha mujhe koi aur tareeka apnana parega...iss din ka bhut dino se intezaar kiya hai maine...iss daya ki vajah se mera sab kuch barbad ho gaya...mai ise itni asani se chhorunga nhi...tarpa tarpa ke marunga... _he angrily kicked off the chair..._

 **In Tarika's house...**

Tarika; Abhijeet tum kamre me aram karo mai tab tak kuch bana ke lati hun...

Abhijeet silenly nodded and directly went to room and lied down because he was very tired from both physically and mentally...and he didn't know when he dozed off...

 ** _Aaaaaah...abhiiii... mujhe bachao...ye log mujhe maar denge...abhii plzzzz aa jao...abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**

Abhijeet wake up with the scream of daya...he was sweating profusely...his body was shivering...

Tarika came rushing in tension with the scream of Abhijeet...

Tarika in worry: Abhijeet kya hua...haan...tum iss tarah chekhe kyun...

Abhijeet in tears just hug Tarika tightly from waist and bust out in cry...

Tarika got worried with the act of Abhijeet... tears form in her eyes...he had not seen Abhijeet in that condition before...

Tarika in tears( _rubbing his back) :_ Abhijeet kya hua...plzz kuch bolo

Abhijeet crying: Tarika daya ...( _breathing fast)..._ vo...theek nahi hai...vo kisi museebat me hai...kuch hua hai uske saath...mera dil keh raha hai mera bhai theek nahi hai...usko meri jaroorat hai...vo mujhe bula raha hai...mujhe uske paas jana hoga...

Tarika: Abhijeet tum pahle saant ho jao...kuch nhi hua hai...tumne sirf ek bura sapna dekha aur kuch nahi..

Abhijeet got up from bed and said in anger tone: nhi ye sirf sapna nahi hai...muj...mujhe pata hai daya khatre me hai...mujhe uske paas jana hoga... _he started to move outside but Tarika hold his hand..._

Tarika: Abhijeet itni raat ko tum kahan jaa rahe ho haan...abhi is wakt koi tumhe daya se milne nahi dega...plzz thande deemag se socho...

Abhijeet shaking his head: nhi Tarika mujhe jana hoga...mai sab sambhal lunga...tum chhoro mujhe

 **Tarika pov: oh no Abhijeet bhut jada hyper ho raha hai...iska bp bhi bhut badha hua lag raha hai..iss wakt ye bahar gaya to iski tabeeyat aur bigar jaegi...aur mai aisa hone nahi dungi...**

Tarika in soft tone: Abhijeet accha theek hai mai bhi chalungi tumhare saath bahar par tum plzz yahan baitho mai pani leke aati hun... _she helped to sit Abhijeet...and she went into kitchen..._ she put a sleeping pill in water...sorry Abhijeet par na chahte hue bhi mujhe tumhe ye pills dene honge varna tum sambhloge nahi...she took a sigh and came to room...

Abhijeet was still mumbling: kuch nahi hone dunga mai daya ko...mai abhi jaunga usse milne...

Tarika : Abhijeet ye lo pani peeyo... _Abhijeet drank the water in one go...his head started spinning and he lied on bed and dozed off mumbling daya's name..._

Tarika covered him properly from bed ...whispering a low sorry...

Tarika: kl mai sabse pahle Abhijeet ko sari sacchai bata dungi aur ye bhi ki daya ko phasane ke peeche kiska haath hai...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank u so much guys for your unconditional love and support..._**

 ** _And next chapter will publish only tomorrow if the review will cross 25...so keep reviewing..._**

 ** _Bye..tc...gn_**


	7. Helpless

**In IB office...**

Daya was in very bad condition...he was not given even a drop of water from two days but instead of that he had not broken...he was strong on his decision as whatever happened he will not bow his head in front of suraj...he would die but will not sign the paper...

Daya to himself: Mujhe ek baar abhi se milna hai, sirf ek baar...mujhe use sara sach batana hai...vo file mujhe uske haath saupni hai...mere saath jo bhi ho jaye par mai desh ki suraksha par ek aanch bhi nhi ane dunga...

Unknown man: maine tumse kaha tha na suraj ki mujhe vo file kisi bhi keemat par chahiye...phir abhi tak tumne Daya ka mooh kyu nahi khulvaya...

Suraj in frustration: sir maine use 3rd degree torture kiya...teen din se khana peena sab band kar diya hai phir bhi vo mooh kholne ko taiyar hi nahi hai...maine sare hatkande apna kar dekh liye par uspe uska koi asar hi nahi hai...samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu...

Unknown man in evil smile: maine socha tha tum bhut hosiyar khilari ho par tum to bahut kacche nikle...

Daya ek cid officer hai uspe in mamuli torture se kuch nhi hoga...uski dukhti rath pe vaar karo...uski sabse bari kamjori ko apna takat banayo..

suraj in understanding smile: vah sir aapne to mera kaam bilkul aasan kar diya...ab aap dekhte rahiye ye daya kaise popat ki tarah bolega...and he smiled wickly...

Abhijeet wake up and remembered everything that happened last night...he took a sad sigh and went for freshen up...

sometimes after he came and saw Tarika was waiting for him with a mug of coffee...

Tarika in hesitant: Abhijeet coffee??

Abhijeet in tease: kl ki Tarah phir se mujhe sleeping pills se sulane ka irada hai kya...

Tarika in embarrassment: I m so sorry Abhijeet kl ke liye but i didn't mean it...tum bhut pareshan the isliye majbooran mujhe ye karna para...

Abhijeet tugging his hand' button: it's ok ...tumhe jo sahi laga tumne kiya ab mai vahi karunga jo mujhe karna hai...aaj chahe jo ho jaye mai Daya se milkar rahunga... _and he moved to go but stopped with Tarika's voice..._

Abhijeet tum pura sach janna nahi chahoge ki Daya ke saath ye sab kya hua...??

Abhijeet in jerk looked at her...he was looking shocked...he asked instantly

Tumhe pata hai ki daya ki haal ka jimmedar kaun hai...plzzz Tarika jaldi batao mujhe ...

Tarika taking deep sigh: haan sab janti hun mai... _Abhijeet looked at her with fixed stare..._ ye bhi janti hun ki daya ki iss halat ki jimmedar kahi na Kahi mai bhi hun...

Abhijeet in shock: matlab...kahna kya chahti hun tum... _suddenly he loss his temper and asked in loud tone..._ dekho tarika ye paheli boojhana band Karo aur saaf saaf batao puri sacchai hai kya...

Tarika in tears: Abhijeet daya ne ye sab ek majboori me ake kiya...ye sab kuch suru hua uss party se jisme mai aur daya gaye hue the...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Daya and Tarika had come to a big official party... Actually they both went to attend an engagement ceremony of Abhijeet's close friend Sameer...( _Note: sameer is also a reputed police officer_ )..where many officers have come including Inspector suraj...

Daya seeing Sameer : Hey sameer .. _hugged him..._ congrats yaar..kya bhai tu to bhut janch Raha hai...

Sameer in shy smile: Thanks yaar daya...aur khas kar thanks isliye ki tu bhabhi jee ko ( _seeing Tarika)_ bhi saath me le aagya...

Tarika blushed hard with word " bhabhi jee" while daya smiled broadly looking at her...

Tarika changing the topic smartly: sameer nandni se bhi to milvayo...dulhe to bhut chahak rahe hai dulhan ko bhi to dekhe...

sameer in naughty smile: are aye na bhabhi jee abhi milvata hun...

Tarika in like crying face: dayaaaaa plzz bolo na sameer ko mujhe bhabhi na bulaye...

Daya in fake serious: haan sameer tu meri bhabhi ko bhabhi bulana band kar ye sirf meri bhabhi hai...kyun bhabhi sahi bola na maine...

Tarika openend his mouth and then shut it in frustration and left the spot while Daya and sameer laughed loudly at their lovely bhabhi's irritation...

suraj was seeing all this from a distance...he was just staring Tarika from head to toe...he just gone mad with her beauty...Tarika was wearing blue plain saree with golden embroidery...she was looking so gorgeous ...and her curly open hair made him more crazy...

He moved forward her and said: hello Tarika jee...kaisi hai aap

Tarika startled a bit : jee aap..

Suraj: Mai suraj...IB officer suraj...vaise kafi khoobsurat hai aap...

Tarika in bit uncomfortable: Thank you... _and she move near daya and stood beside him..._

After the party got over daya and Tarika went to car parking area...suraj followed them silently...

Daya checking his mobile: shit yaar...lagta hai mai mera mobile andar bhool gaya...Tarika tum yahi ruko mai mobile leke aata hun... _she nodded and daya went inside..._

meanwhile Suraj came there and blocked her way...she just got shock

Suraj: vaise kafi fast hai aap ...jab Abhijeet ho to Abhijeet ke saath nahi to daya ke saath...kaafi rangeen mijaz ki lagti hai aap...hum bhi kuch kam nahi hume bhi kuch mauka dijiye...daya Abhijeet dono se behtar hai hum...

Tarika in anger just slapped him hard on his face: tumhari himmat kaise hui itni ghatiya bate kahne ki ...

Suraj in anger twist her hand and an aaaaah came from her mouth...daya came there and saw this...he turned into so much anger...he came there and punched on suraj's face that suraj fall on floor badly...

Daya in anger: Terihimmat kaise hui ise haat lagane ki...abhi to sirf ek ghusa mara hai agar dubara kisi ladki ki taraf aankh uthake dekha na to aankhe noch lunga mai teri samjha...

Daya to Tarika: tum theek ho na... _she nodded pressing her hand..._ chalo gari me baitho...they sat and drove off from there...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Tarika in tears: Party se ghar pahunchne ke baad hi meri mommy ka mujhe call Aaya ki achanak se papa ki tabeeyat kharab ho gyi...mai airport ke liye nikli par kuch gundo ne mujhe beech raste se kidnap kar liya... unhone mujhe behos kar diya aur jab mai hos me aayi to sirf dhundhla sa yaad hai mujhe

ooooooooooooooooo_

Tarika was tying in a chair...her hand wat tightened with a rope...her mouth was also covered with hankey...she opened her eyes and felt blurred...she listened daya's name from a goon mouth...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank you so much who reviewed in previous chapter...i m really oblized with number of reviews...so sorry for late update..i hope ki iss chapter se koi hurt na hua ho aur kisine mujhe galat na samjha ho...maine kisi ko hurt karne ke intension se nhi likha hai but our society me jo abhi chal raha hai uspe kuch focus dala hai...hope i don't get me wrong..._**

 ** _next chapter after 25 reviews (wink;)_**

 ** _Do r and r..._**


	8. danger

Tarika opened her eyes slowly and she became stunt to see herself Tighten with a rope. she struggle to free herself but her all efforts went in vain. suddenly she heard a smirky voice of a man.

voice: hello doctor Tarika jag gayi aap... aap theek to hai na... actually kya hai na aap bahut Khaas Hai Hamari Hamari, Aap Ka Khayal to Rakhna Hi Padega... _he tried to touch her face but Tarika stay her face from him..._

Tarika in anger: kaun ho tum kyu nahi mujhe Yahan... Kya Chahiye Tumhe Mujhse... chodo mujhe Varna Tum Nahi Jante ki tumhare saath kya hoga... Agar Himmat hai to apna Apna ye mask utar ke Dikhao Na Mujhe... Tum darpok Ho isliye apna face cover kiye Huye Ho...

masked man slapped her tightly that bleeding start from her mouth...tear slips down from her with a moan...

Another goon: Are kallan kya kar raha hai tu...gussa thora control kar ...agar iss najook si doctor ko kuch ho gya to boss apun ko jaan se maar dalega...

Masked man wiping her blood : tch ..tch...sahi bola tune pakya isko to abhi jinda rakhna hoga...vaise bhi itni mast item ko maarne ka man thori karta hai( _looking Tarika with lust)_...chal be ab iske saviour ko to phone kar...use bhi to surprise dena hai...

Pakiya smirked and did a video call to a man...

0000000000000000000000000000

A man could be seen busy in admiring the nature and taking the relaxment of cool breeze on beach...he was enjoying his ice cream and went lost in his memory lane..

 **Kya yaar kitni baar mana kiya hai tujhe thande me beach par mat aaya kar agar jukam ho gaya to...**

 **He saw his buddy was trying to hide something behined his back...**

 **Tu peeche kya chupane ki koshis kar raha hai...haan...daya dikha mujhe...** ** _Daya forwarded his head in which ice cream was melting..._**

 **Daya with " mar gaye look": sorry**

 **Abhijeet looked at him anger first and then smile to look his frightened innocent kid...he ruffled his hair in which daya gave him a cute smile and enjoyed his ice cream sharing with his buddy..**

He came from his wonderful memory lane with his cell ringing..he took out his mobile from pocket and became confused to see an unknown number was video calling him...he received it soon and become astonish to see a silhouette of girl in a dark godown...a light fall on that girl and daya became stunt to see Tarika...she was semi-conscious and a fingerprint of a hand could be seen on her cheek easily even that dark... _daya got up from his place in jerk...his eyes became widened...Tarika..he just whispered..._

Suddenly masked man named kallan came infront of Tarika and said to daya...

Haan Tarika... tumhare bhai ki mehbooba...dekho bichari ka kya halat ho gayi uski yaad me... _he hold her cheek..._ tch..tch...

Daya in rash: hey...use choone ki kosis bhi mat Karna...varna mai teri vo halat karoonga jo tu kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta...

Kallan laughing: beta pahle to tu iski fikar kar... _he took out an injection and inject on Tarika's body...She flinched...daya became afraid..._

Jaanta hai ye kis cheej ka injection hai... _daya nodded in no..._ capaxine tox ka...ye ek poision hai jisko body me dalne ke baad insaan 5 hrs ke baad marta hai...

Daya in shock and fear: whatttt...ye kya kiya tumne... _tears fall down from his eyes..._

Kallan: Are are daya ghabrayo mat iska antidote hai humare paas... _daya took a relax sigh..._ agar tumne humara kaam kar diya to hum ye antidote ise de denge varna tumhe apni bhabhi ki maut dekhni hogi apne aankho ke samne...

Daya composing his anger; kaisa kaam...haan...kya chahiye tumhe...

Kallan: Jada kuch nhi daya mujhe hq se case no 0864 ki file chahiye...agar tumne vo file hq se nikala to hum tarika ko vo antidot ke saath saath Tarika ko bhi tumhe saup denge...bolo manjoor hai humari shart...

Daya became dumb , he didn't know how to handle this situation...he was feeling so alone at that time but he soon composed himself and said:

Mujhe kuch maholat chahiye sochne ka...

Kallan: theek hai daya...tum vakt lo..mai tumhe ek ghanta baad phir call karoonga...ye jaroor sochna agar Tarika ko kuch hua to tum apne bhai ko kya mooh dikhaoge...kyunki vo uski jimmedari tum par chhor kar gaya hai... _and the call cut..._

Daya sat on rock and started to fight with his thoughts, one is telling to save Tarika and other is stopping him to cheat with his country but at last his heart won and he decided to save Tarika at any cost...

Kallan called him again and he gave him firm reply: mai taiyar hun..mai vo file tumhe dene ke liye..bolo file leke kahan aana hai...

Kallan: bhut acche daya...mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi...tum vo file leke juhu beech ke paas jo mandir hai vahi pahuncho... _and the call cut..._

And after that Daya took out the file from hq in which a gaurd got badly injured...he came to temple with file...a bike came near him , snatched the file and went from there in a second that he couldn't react...

And again kallan called him and said: Tarika tumhare ghar pe hai humne use antidot bhi de fiya hai...she is safe now... thanks for file... _and the call cut..._

Daya in anger: sittt...phone kaat diya..har baar alag number se call karta hai jisse mai uska number bhi trace nhi kar sakta...philhal ghar jake Tarika ko dekhta hun...

He reached his house and saw that tarika was lying unconscious infront of his house...he hurriedly went near her and patted her cheek...

Daya in tension: Tarika...tarika...aankhe kholo...kta hua tumhe... _she opened her eyes and looked at daya..._

Daya taking relax sigh: thank god tumne aankh to kyoli...tum theek ho na... _she nooded..._ daya helped him to stood up and he was about to open his lock door when IB team reached there...

Suraj in smirking tone: sr.inspector daya hume aapke ghar ki talashi lene ka order mila hai... _daya and Tarika looked at each other in shock..._

Daya stambled: par mere ghar ki ta..talashi kyun??

Suraj entering inside: vo aapko jaldi pata chal jaega...chalo tumlog pure ghar ko acche se search karo kuch bhi chhotna nhi chahiye( _to his team)_

j.o: sir hume inke bed ke neeche se ye 1 crore rupye mile hai...

Daya and tarika both became shock...they were not able to speak something...

Daya in shock: ye paise mere ghar pe kaise aaye...

Suraj in anger: ye to hume tumse poochna chahiye na daya ki itne sare paise ek mamooli cid officer ke paas kaise ho sakte hai...kahan se aaye itne sare paise tumhare paas...

Daya in anger: suraj mujhe nahi pata ye paise mere ghar me kaise aaye...koi mujhe trap karne ki kosis kar raha hai...

Suraj smirking: ab iss baat ka faisla to humare seniors hi lenge ki tumhe koi fasa raha hai ya tum beek gaye ho... _daya looked at him in jerk..._ You are under arrest sr.inspector Daya...

0000000000000000000000000000

Tarika in tears: vo log mere samne daya ko arrest karke le gaye aur mai kuch nahi kar payi...daya ne mujhe bachane ke liye apna sab kuch dav par laga Diya...aur uska kusine bhi saath nhi diya..vo acp sir ke samne chhekh raha tha par unlogo ne uski ek bhi nahi suni ...suraj daya se badla lene ke liye us par third degree torture karta hai...vahan uske saath janvaro jaisa suluk hota hai...uske Saath ye sab sirf meri vajah se ho raha hai... isse accha to ye hota ki mai mar jati... _and she broke down in tears..._

Abhijeet composing himself keep his hand on her shoulder in which she turned and hugged him instantly...

Tarika in hug: abhijeet ek mahine se humara daya narak ki jeendgi jee Raha hai...vo vahan pal pal mar Raha hai...par kisiko use koi lena dena nahi hai...tum use bachaoge na ...tum use bahar nikaloge na...use bachoge na abhijeet haan...agar daya ko kuch hua to mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paungi...

Abhijeet seperate her from hug and wiped her tears and said in determine tone: kuch nhi hoga daya ko...jab tak uska bhai jinda hai use kuch nahi hoga...duniya ki koi bhi takat use mujhse milne se rok nahi sakti ab... _he moved from there saying this..._

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Next chapter will be contain duo's meeting...and i will publish it on Tuesday...but again same condition with 25 reviews...**

 **Do r and r...**


	9. duo's meeting

Outside IB office...

Two man was hiding behind the quills...one man was in dark blue shirt with black tie...he has a moustache and little beard on his face..and he was wearing black goggles...while the other man was wearing a uniform of lawyer...he has also moustache and beard on his face...but he was looking confident and determine...his eyes was reflecting fire...

2nd person to 1st person: vineet tum pahle andar jaoge cctv photage check karne ke bahane aur tab vahan ke sare camera ki photage 30 minutes ke liye freeze kar dena...aur inhi adhe ghante me mai Daya se milunga...samjhe?

vineet in confident tone: yes sir...aap befikar rahiye... _he is about to go ahead but he stopped and said" aaj aapke aur daya sir ke beech koi takat nhi aa sakti, aap unse jaroor milenge..._

Man in smile: Thank you vineet... agar aaj tum nhi hote to...

vineet cutted him in mid: Abhijeet sir plzz ab aap mujhe sarmeenda kar rahe hai...aap ye thank you tab bolna jab humara mission complete ho jaye...

Abhijeet nodded and pat his back...vineet move inside IB office...

 **IB office...**

suraj seeing vineet: jee aap kaun??

Vineet showing his badge: Mai Government security agency se hun...mujhe aapke CCTV camera ki checking karni hai ki vo sahi tareeke se kaam kar raha hai ya nahi...

suraj: theek hai aap check kar lijiye...vo raha monitoring room...

vineet move inside monitoring room and he became stunt to see daya on monitor... Daya was leaning against wall closing his eyes...he was looking very pale and dull...tears fall from vineet's eyes after seeing his strong daya sir like this...but he composed himself and did his work for what had he come...he froze the CCTV cam which is inside daya's cell for 30 minutes...and came outside after taking a sigh...

He gave abhijeet a thumbs up sign after coming outside and went from there...

Abhijeet took his charge...he hurriedly move inside IB office...

Suraj seeing Abhijeet: Ab aap kaun hai...ye koi dharmsaala hai kya jo bhi dekho mooh uthake chala aa raha hai...

Abhijeet clenched his fist in anger but soon he composed himself and said: Look officer Suraj...mera naam Aaditya hai...aur mai Sr.inspector Daya ka advocate hun aur mai yaha unhi se milne aaye hun...can u plzzz tell me where is my client??

Suraj in shocking tone : Daya ka lawyer... kya mai aapke papers dekh sakta hun...

Abhijeet smirked: sure, why not... _he gave him all his papers(it's really an easy task for any cid officer to organise legal papers)..._

suraj check all the paper thoroughly...vaise aapko daya ke liye hire kisne Kiya hai...uske langotye yaar ne ya uski so called Bhabhi ne(laughing)

Abhijeet in anger: it's none of your business...you are wasting my precious time...i will surely do complaint to your seniors...

Suraj gulping his fear: nhi nhi iski jaroorat nahi hai...aap chaliye mere saath...mai le jata hun aapko daya ke paas... _and he move ahead... abhijeet followed him..._

Abhijeet heart was beating in fast speed...his heart was bouncing to and fro in position...he was so happy that he would meet his jaan soon but there is also a fear in his heart that " how will be Daya here".. numerous of thoughts were running in his mind that even he didn't realize when he came infront a cell...his thoughts broke by voice:

Suraj: Aap andar jake mil lijiye...vaise koi fayda nahi hoga iske khilaf kaafi saboot hai humare paas...ye bach nahi paega (smirking)

Abhijeet smirking: vo to vakt hi bataega... _suraj went from there angrily..._

Abhijeet entered inside... Daya opened his eyes feeling the presence of someone...he looked at Abhijeet 's face ... _tears was flowing from abhijeet's eyes in speed to see his heart like this..._

Daya in happiness : Abhi tum mujhse milne aye ho...tum sach me aye ho...

Abhijeet just rushed towards him and hugged him tightly in his arms...daya hugged him back with all his strength and burst out in tears...they both were shedding tears in their shoulders... However daya was crying harshly...he was expelling his all pain and fear in his most ever trusted person's hug...he needed this hug very badly...

Daya in hug: Abhi...mujhe pata tha...tum mujhse Milne jaroor aoge...chahe koi mera saath de ya na de tum jaroor mujhpe bharosa karoge... _abhijeet ruffled his hair in smile..._ but daya remembered something and he pushed abhijeet from hug... abhijeet became shock with daya's reaction...

Daya in tears: abhi tumhe yahan nhi aana chahiye tha...vo log bhut khatarnak hai...agar unhe pata chala ki tum abhijeet ho to vo tumhare saath kuch bhi kar sakte hai...tum chale jao yahan se...jao..jao...tum jao...mai theek hun... _he again got up but fall down badly with holding his head..._

Abhijeet holded him immediately and cupped his face; daya tu theek hai na...kuch nahi hoga mujhe...vineet ne yahan ka sara camera freeze kar diya hai 30 minutes tak...unhe Kuch nahi pata chalega...tujhe mujhe par bharosa hai na... _daya nodded..._ to yakeen kar kuch nahi hoga... _daya became calm after this..._

Abhijeet looked at his Various wounds and scars on his hands and face...he touched his head's cut tearly in which daya flinched badly... abhijeet immediately remove his hand...

Abhijeet in tension: sorry baccha...jada dard to nahi hua...daya nodded in no and kept his head on his chest... abhijeet wrapped him inside his soothing shell..

Daya in low teary tone: Abhi tum sirf 30 minutes ke liye mere paas ho...phir tum chale jaoge na... _abhijeet nodded in yes tearily..._ daya hold his shirt tightly in fear that told abhijeet how much daya us in bad condition...

Abhijeet in tears: baccha...tu chinta mat kar mai tujhe jaldi hi yahan se nikal lunga...mai tujhe yahan se bhut dur le jaunga...kisiko bhi aur takleef nahi dene dunga tujhe...aur uss suraj ko to kabhi nahi chhorunga...aisi halat karunga ki uski roib tak kaanp uthegi tujhe dubara choone se pahke(angrily)

Daya in teary tone: boss aisa hoga na...mai gaddar banke to nahi marunga na...abhi mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye bas tum mere sar se desdroh hone ka kalank mita do...mai tumhara ehsaan kabhi nhi bhoolunga...agar yske baad mai mar bhi gaya to mujhe koi fikar nhi hogi par mai gaddar ki mait nhi marna chahta...

Abhijeet scolding him in tear: saheb bhool rahe ki vo apne bare bhai ke paas baithke fizool ki baate kar rahe hai...mai tujhse wada karta hun daya tujhe tera bhai iss narak se jaroor nikalega, tujhe tera khoya hya samman vapas dilaea...

Daya hugged him more tightly and said in naughty tone: boss tum iss get up me Tarika ke samne mat jana varna vo tumhe dhakka marke bhaga degi... _and he laughed..._

Abhijeet slapped his head little: badmaas... _and he kissed on his temple in teary smile..._

Daya remembered something and he seperated from hug and said: boss...vo file case no 0864... _abhijeet nodded..._ vo un goondo ke paas mai nakli leke gaya tha...ye suraj roj mujhe uss file ke liye torture karta hai... abhijeet closed his eyes in anger...abhi plzz pahle meri baat suno baad me suraj ko marne ki planning karna... _abhijeet looked at him and nodded..._ vo file tumhare maa ke ghar me hai...

Abhijeet in shock: kyaaaaaa...mere maa ke ghar... _daya nodded..._

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks for your review in previous chapter... now maine duo ki meeting karadi hai...ab to aaplog khus ho???**

 **Do r and r...m**


	10. sach ke kareeb

**A/n: Thank you so much for your review and i m really sorry for late update... actually i was not good from some days..**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet in shock: kya...vo file mere maa ke ghar me hai... _daya nodded.._ Daya : Abhi uss file me kuch bare reputation vale logo ka kala chittha hai jo buisness ke aar me kala bajari karte hai...aur black money kamate hai...iss file me sare saboot hai unlogo ke khilaf...agar ye file unlogo ke haath lag jati to vo log bach jate aur mai aisa hone de sakta tha...isliye maine asli file tumhar maa ke ghar me rakh di aur vo naklo file vahan juhu beach leke gaya tha...

Abhijeet in teasing: kya baat hai saheb ka deemag to bhut tej daurne laga hai...lagta hai mere saath rahte rahte kuch to asar hua hai tumpe

Daya in anger: bako nahi...mai tumse jada intelligent hun...

Abhi plzzz chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum vo file sahi haath me pahuncha dena( _in serious)..._.agar unlogo ke haath lag

Abhijeet holding his palm: aisa kuch nhi Hoga...mai hun na ...sab theek kar dunga , asli mujrim ko jail bhi hoga aur tuje nirdos bhi sabit karke yahan se le bhi jaunga...

Suddenly an officer came there and said: Aditya jee aapka time khatam ho gaya hai milne ka... _daya in tension looked at abhijeet in scare..._ Abhijeet composing himself: jee aap chaliye...mai bas do minute me aaya... _officer nodded and went from there..._ Abhijeet looked at daya who was lookingso sad...he hugged him tightly... _some tears fall down from daya's eyes..._ _abhijeet brushed daya's hair..._ chal ab nikalna hai...apna khyal rakhna aisa to mai abhi bol nhi sakta... phir bhi inlogo se jada mooh mat lagana...khas kar uss suraj ke samne chup hi rehna plzzzz...

Daya felt abhijeet 's shaky voice so he seperated from hug and said: tum tension mat lena meri jada...mai theek hun...ye log mujhe tab tak nhi kuch karenge jab tak mai inki baat na man lu...par tum apna dhyan rakhna aur haan mere chakkar me apna khana peena mat chhor dena...

Abhijeet in smile patted his cheek and left from there avoiding eye contact from daya because he didn't want to show his teary eyes to daya...

Daya in teary smile: pagal mujhse apna ansoo chupa raha tha..tumhe nahi pata abhi...tumse milkar mai mere sare dard bhool gaya aisa laga neri sari power mujhe vapas mil gayi... _and he chuckled himself on "power' word..._ kyunki meri power to mera abhi hai... _and he took sigh and leaned on wall keeping his head..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suraj in teasing: to vakeel saheb mil liya aapne apne client se...uski khatidari me koi kami to nahi rahi..

Abhijeet clenched his fist tightly and said in smirking tone: vaise officer suraj mujhe nhi laga tha aap jaisa officer itni bari galti kar sakta hai...khair ab aapne galti ki hai to saja to bhoogatni paregi

Suraj hiding his fear: matlab

Abhijeet in anger: matlab ye ki aapne mere client ko third degree torture kiya hai...do dino se uska khana peena sab band kar Diya hai.. aur iske liye mai aapko suspend karva sakta hun...

suraj in laughing: tum mujhe suspend karvaoge Inspector Suraj ko... _and he laughed again.._ tum jaisa mamuli aadmi mera kuch nhi bigar sakta...tum mujhe jante nhi ki ye suraj cheej kya hai...

Abhijeet in teasing : Aur tum ye nhi jante ki mai kya cheej hun...haan mai tumhe suspend nhi karva sakta par human rights valo ko tumhare khilaf compain kar sakta hun...media me jake tumhare kiye Gaye badsooluki ka bhanda for sakta hun aur haan ek lawyer ke saath badtameezi ke liye tumpe case bhi kar sakta hun(in anger)

suraj became stunt and think in mind: are suspended hone se to mujhe sir jee bacha lene par in media valo se kaun bachaega...

Abhijeet again in smirked tone: kya hua Inspector suraj(stressing the words) aap to bilkul chup ho gye

Siraj in fake smile: are mai to bas majak kar raha tha...aap Jo bolenge vo mai karunga...par plzz aap media valo ke paas mat jaega meri bhut badnaami hogi...

Abhijeet in low mumbling: ab aaya kameena line pe

Theek hai nhi jaunga par ek sart pe..

Suraj instantly: kaun si sart

Abhijeet: meri sart bhut chhoti hai, aap abhi ke abhi daya ko khana dijiye...vo bhut bhooka hai aur kamjor bhi...

Suraj : are isme kaun si bari baat hai...mai khud deke aata hun..

He took food plate and went to daya's cell and gave it to daya: ye lo daya Khana khalo..

Daya became shock first and then smile: kya boss tumne to as Aditya bhi iss suraj ki hawa nikal di...pata nhi jab tum sr. inspector Abhijeet ke form me hoge to iss suraj ka kya Hoga and he smiled after thinking about poor suraj condition...

Suraj came and said; maine aapka sart poora kar diya...ab to aap kuch nhi karenge na..

Abhijeet in carefree smile; very good..mai daya se Milne aata rahunga so uska acche se khyal rakhna aaplog...

Suraj; jee jee ekdam... _abhijeet smiled and left from there..._ **suraj pov; ye sala apne aapko samajhta kya hai...mujhe iske bare me sir jee se baat karni hogi ...varna ye humare kaam me bhut dakhal dena vala hai...** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vineet was driving the innova and abhijeet was sitting beside him qhitely with closing his eyes...

vineet tried to initiate: sir... _abhijeet looked at him with " hmmmm"_ Aapko daya sir dekhke hi pehchan gaye...matlab unhone kaise react kiya aapko dekhkar

Abhijeet remembered that hug and tear fall from his eyes...

Vineet instantly: i m sorry sir...maine aapko hurt kar diya

Abhijeet nodding his head: nahi vineet...i m fine...tumhe sorry bolne ki jaroorat nahi hai.. intact mai to tumhe rhank you bolna chahta hun aaj sirf tumhari vajah se mai mere Bhai se mil paya...use gale laga paya...use mehsoos kar saka...thank you vineet...

vineet in fake anger: sir mai gussa ho jaunga agar aapne ek air baar thank you bola

Abhijeet remembered the dialogue of daya when daya became angry from him...

 **Boss agar ek baar aur tum hanse na to mai tumhe gari ke bahar phenk dunga...** Abhijeet chucked softly and looked outside the window wiping his fresh tear

vineet was feeling bad for his deary seniors...he kept hand on his shoulder and said; sir aap theek to hai na...

Abhijeet nodded and said; vineey gari ko meri maa ke ghar taraf le jana... _vineet became confuse but silently followed his order..._ 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

suraj in fear: par sir jee uske paas vo papers the mere paas aur koi chara nahi tha..isliye mujhe daya se use milvana hi para

Sir jee in anger: Tum jaisa duffer maine aaj tak apni jindgi me nahi dekha...kya tumne vo papers check karvaye ki vo asli hai ya nakli haan...koi bhi mooh uthake aaya aur tumne use Daya se milne diya haan...kabhi socha hai agar daya ne use bata diya ki asli file kahan hai to humara kya hoga...humari sari mehnat bekar ho jaegi...mera cid se badla lene ke plan pe pani fir jaega...vo file bhut bbara saboot hai...agar vo file data ke kisi chahete ko mil gayi na to samajhlo daya ka hum kuch nhi bigar sakte...aur ye sab sirf tumhari vajah se hua hai..sirf tumhari... _suraj lowered his head..._ sir jee: ab mooh kya latkaye hue ho..jake cctv me unki photage check karo aur kisi lipsing exper ko bolo ki vo unki baate trace Kare...

suraj nodded and left from there...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acp in anger: pata nhi ye abhijeet kahan hai...kab se phone kar raha hun par ye to phone uthauthane ka naam hi nhi le raha...

Rajat in tense: sir vineet vo bhi pata nhi kahan hai...kuch pata nhi chal raha uska bhi..

Freddy : sir kahin abhijeet sir aur vineet saath me to nahi hai...

Acp in thinking: ho sakta hai...ek kaam karo vineet ko phir se call karo...dekho vo phone uthata hai kya..

Rajat: yes sir... _and he called vineet again..._ _000000000000000000000000000_ vineet : Rajat sir ka phone...

Abhijeet; vineet phone utthayo varna unlogo ko shak ho jaega...aur haan phone ko speaker pe dalo...

vineet did and received the call : hello rajat sir...

Rajat: vineet kahan ho tum...itne der se phone kyu nhi utha rahe the...aur kya abhijeet sir bhi tumhare saath hai...

Vineet looking at abhijeet: haan sir humdono saath me hai... humdono ek khabri se milne aye hue hai...

Rajat : accha theek hai...tumlog jaldi se bureau aa jayo...ek case report hua hai ...sir ne aap dono ko bulaya hai..

vineet : theek hai hum aate hai... _and the phone cut..._ Abhijeet in tension: vineet ek kaam karo...jaldi se gari bureau ke raraf lelo varna Acp sir ko shak ho jaega ki hum kuch kar rahe hai... _vinnet nodded and drove off toward bureau..._ 0000000000000000000000000000

Suraj in extreme fear: sir jee vo camera me Aditya aur daya ki koi baat hi record nhi hui...kisine camera freeze kar diya tha..

Sir jee: whattttttt...

 **End of this chapter...** **A/n: Cidians aaplogo ke liye ek bad news hai humara cid 27th October ko off air hone vala hai...agar aaplogo cid ko bachana chagte hai to petetion jaroor sign kare aur #savecid ko sab jagah spread kare... it's Time to save our show... otherwise we will loss it... guys humare paas sirf do din aur hai...** **Do r and r...**


	11. fight for truth

**A/n: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews...**

 **Thanks to: Abhinidhi, luvciduodosti,Nikita chaturvedi,sikha sharma, priya,sab,puja,sweta,Mr.bindas,sairaciddeewani , Akansha tripathi ,zebanhid and Arib...**

 **Aditya Adi: Thanks arzoo for your encouraging reviews...i loved your review so much...kya baat ek saath aapne sara chapter padh liya...hope aage ka chapter bhi aapko accha lage..**

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Sir jee in shock: whatttttt...aisa kakse ho sakta hai...

Suraj : sir jee yahi hua hai...maine sare photage check kiye par uss wakt ki recording hai hi nhi jab uss Daya aur Aditya ke beech baat hui...

Sir jee in straight anger tone: kya aaj koi aur bhi aaya tha bureau?

Suraj stammered: haan vo...ek agent aaya tha government ki taraf se security ke liye cctv cam ko check karne...

Sir jee kept hand on his head in so much anger and then slapped suraj tightly ...suraj got shock with his act...

Sir jee in anger: abe uloo ke pathe vo koi agent nhi tha vo cctv ke sath cherchar karne aaya tha... aur mujhe to ye lagta hai ki vo Aditya bhi koi vakeel nhi tha balki koi aur tha..vo dono milkar tumhe befakoof banake chala gye...

Suraj eyes became widened...he had never thought that he could be fool by someone like this...

Sir jee in tension: pata nhi vo kaun hoga...uski koi photo to li hogi na Tumne...ya vo bhi nhi hai...

Suraj showing his intelligency: Are sir mai itna bhi befakoof nhi hun...ye dekhiye uss Aditya ki photo...

Sir jee snatched photo from his hand making annoyed face and then looked at the picture for sometime...he banged on the table angrily...

sir jee: Dam it ye Aditya nhi Ye Sr.inspector Abhijeet hai...mai kaise bhool sakta hun iss kante ko jo meri mission ke beech me sabse bari deewar hai...mujhe jaldi hi kuch karna joga...varna mere sare kiye par pani phir jaega...par maine to sab jagah bug lagaya hua hai ..iske ghar me, gari me yahan tak ki bureau me bhi...phir mujhe kaise pata nhi chala...

suraj: sir jee ho sakta hai ye apni gari se gya hi na ho...matlab kisi dusre quills ka istemal kiya ho...

Sir jee: ho sakta hai ...par jo bhi ho mujhe ab mere mission ko kisi bhi haal me jald se jald pura karna hoga...kyunki jab daya-Abhijeet saath hote hai to samjho ye hum jaiso ke liye khatro ki ghanti hai...

suraj tumhe pata hai na kya karna hai..kisi bhi keemat par Abhijeet ke haath vo file nahi lagni Chahiye...aur iss baar mai tumhari koi galti maaf nhi karunga...

suraj : sir aap befikar ho jaye...iss baar kuch garbar nhi hoga...

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Acp in anger: Abhijeet kahan the tum abhi tak haan...ye koi time gai bureau aane ka...

Abhijeet : sorry sir...vo maine aapko bataya tha na ki hum khabri se milne gaye the...

Acp lowering his anger: theek hai...ab sabhi apne apne kaamo me lag jayo...

sometimes later Abhijeet got a call from his informer and his eyes shined with news...he gave message to vineet:

 **Vineet Tarika ne jo un do kidnappers ke bare me bataya tha..uska pata mere khabri Mangoo ne laga liya hai...mai use milne jaa raha hun...koi agar mera pooche to sambhal lena...**

And he left the bureau immediately glancing at vineet who assured him with his eyes...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet : jaldi bata mangoo vo dono kidnapper kahan milenge...dekh ye mere liye bhut jaroori hai...agar vo dono mere haath ek baar lag gaye to iss suraj ka sara kala chittha sabke samne aa jaega...aur phir Daya bhi nirdos sabit ho jaega...

Mangoo: saheb vo...vo...aap...

Abhijeet in suspicious:Mangoo tu itna ghabra kyu raha hai...aur ye vo vo kya kar Raha hai...jaldi bata na vo kahan ... _and he couldn't complete his words because someone hit iron rod on his head from back and he fall down on road unconcious...they shifted abhijeet_ _itno car and drove off from there..._

 _00000000000000000000000000000_

Tarika called Abhijeet but his phone was coming switched off...she became worried...

Tarika in tension: ye abhijeet ka phone switch off kyu aa raha hai...vo koi musibat me to nhi hai...subah se ek baar bhi usne mujhe call nhi kiya...ab kisse puchoo abhijeet ke bare me...ek kaam karti hun Rajat se poochti hun ki abhijeet bureau me hai kya...haan ye sahi hai... _and he called Rajat..._

Tarika : Hello Rajat... abhijeet hai kya vahan... actually mai use call kar rahi hun par uska cell switch off aa raha hai...

Rajat: nhi Tarika... abhijeet sir yahan nhi hai vo kisi kaam se bahar gye gai...tum chinta mat karo vo jabhi bureau aenge mai unhe tumhe call karne ke liye bol dunga...

Tarika in low tone: theek hai Rajat...mai phone rakhti hun... _and she cut the call worriedly..._

Tarika in tension: pata nhi kyu par kuch theek nhi lag raha... abhijeet kabhi apna phone aise switch off nhi rakhta... bhagvan kare vo theek ho...

Rajat in mind: Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki Abhijeet sir aur vineet kuch chupa rahe hai humse aur ye Tarika ye bhi bhut ghabrayi hui lag rahi thi...kuch to kheechri pak rahi hai...mujhe vineet se poochna hoga... _he move near vineet who was trying to call Abhijeet..._

Rajat in confusion: kya hua vineet kise phone laga rahe ho...sab theek hai na...kuch pareshan lag rahe ho...

vineet stammering: pareshan...nhi to sab..sab theek hai...vo actually garmi bhut hai na bas isliye...

Rajat in suspicious: hmmm vo to hai...vaise vineet kya tumhe pata hai ki abhijeet sir kahan hai... actually mujhe unse kuch jaroori kaam tha aur unka phone lag nhi raha...

vineet in nervousness: mujhe kaise pata hoga abhijeet sir ke bare me...vo mujhe thori kuch batake jate hai...are mai to bhool hi gya ki acp sir ne mujhse case ki file mangi thi...mai abhi aaya(and he left the spot immediately for saving himself from interrogation of Rajat)

 **Rajat pov: Ab to mujhe pura yakeen ho gya ki ye log jaroor kuch chupa rahe hai...aur ho na ho ye daya sir se related hi hai...lekin mai bhi itni aasani se haar nhi manne vala hun pata to karke hi rahunga...Aur daya sir ki madad bhi karunga kyunki mera dil janta hai vo kabhi kuch galat kar hi nhi sakte...**

Here Freddy was quitely sitting on bench and remembering the beautiful moments with his Daya sir...tears were rolling from his eyes...

Freddy in crying: Aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...mai aapke liye kych nhi kar paya...Acp sir ne aapko sabke samne thappar mara aapko beijjat kiya...phir bhi mai chup raha...i m sorry sir...plzzz apne freddy ko maaf kardena sir...par mujhe mere bhagvan pe pura bharosa hai aap bhut jald nirdosh saabit honge sir...bhut jald... _and he wiped his tear..._

000000000000000000000000000

Here suraj and sir jee entered in daya's cell...daya half opened hus eyes and look at other man's shadow...he tried to get up...

Sir jee smirking: Hello daya..kaise ho tum...koi takleef to nhi ho rahi tumhe yahan...

Now daya realised and known his voice...his eyes became widened...he became extremely shocked...sir jee came in light and daya's doubt became true .. yeah he is the one...

Daya whispered: Acp Digvijay tum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Hey jhatka to nhi laga Acp digvijay ka naam sunkar...ab bas do chapters aur hai iss story me phir ye story khatam...so guys plzzzz review...jitna jaldi mujhe 25 review milega utna jaldi aaplogo ko update bhi...bcz next chapter bhi ready hai bas aapke review ka wait hai...**


	12. Tere liye

**A/n: Happy Dhanteras guys...hawwww itne sare reviews...pari khus hui...isliye dhanteras ke din ye raha aaplogo ka update..**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Acp Digvijay in smile: haan main...mujhe dekh me jada jhatka to nhi laga...

Daya in smile: oh to tu hai in sabke peeche...matlab mera shak sahi tha ki in sab ke peeche koi aur bhi hai suraj ke saath...par tumhara asli maksad hai kya...tum karna kya chahte ho...

Acp Digvijay smirking: Deka suraj Daya kitna samajhdar hai turant samajh gya ki mera maksad sirf ise fasana nhi hai...seekho kuch isse...(to daya)...janna chahoge mera mission kya hai...mera sapna hai Acp ki maut... _daya became stunt..._ maine bola tha na Daya ki nhi chhorunga mai tumlogo ko...dekho aaj Cid kis daurahe pe khari hai...maine janta tha ki jab tak tum aur abhijeet ho tab tak uss Acp ka mai kuch nhi bigar sakta...Sabse pahle Maine Suraj ke saath milkar tumhe fasaya...Aur tumhe bachane ke chakkar me tumhara vo dost kya naam hai uska haan sr. inspector Abhijeet bechara usse bhi apni jaan gavani paregi...bhut ur raha tha na vo sala yahan tak pahunch gaya tumhara vakeel vanke...saja to bhoogatni hi paregi...Daya in anger; hey kya kiya tune mere abhi ke saath...kahan hai vo...bata mujhe...agar abhi ko ek kharoch bhi aayi na to mai tujhe jinda nhi chhorunga(shouted in anger)

suraj slapped Daya hatshly: chup bikul chup...jab sir jee bol rahe ho to beech me nhi bolne ka...

Acp Digvijay pulling Daya's hair...bhut garmi hai sale me... _daya looked at him with red angry eyes..._ tere ye aankh dikhane se mai nhi darne vala samjha...

Aaj mai bhut khus hun , mera badla aaj pura ho jaega...aaj Acp pradyuman ko koi nahi bacha sakta kyunki uske dono body gaurds to khud maut ki mooh me hai...vaise Daya tum chinta mat karo tumhe mai abhi nahi marunga...tumhe to apne baap aur bhai ki chita ko agni deni hai...

Daya became so much angry...he grab his neck so tightly... Digvijay was gasping for air...kya bola tu Acp sir aur Abhijeet ko marega...usse pahle mai tujhe maar dunga...he was pressing his neck tightly...

Suraj and other officer started to remove Daya's grip and pushed him on floor badly...

Digvijay coughing: uhhu..uhhu...bhut charbi hai sale me...suraj aaj iska vo haal karo ki ye kisipe haath ututhane ke layak na rahe... _and he left from there angrily..._

Suraj and other two officer beat daya harshly by kicking him on his stomach... _bleeding started from his mouth...he was trying to save himself but couldn't because he was so weak at that time...they all left him for dying when he became uncouncious or said half dead..._

 _000000000000000000000000000000_

Abhijeet gained his conscious slowly and look around...he was tied on chair... _ahhhh mera sar..._ _kitne jor se mara kambakhat ne...uss mangoo ko to mai chhorunga nhi...jis thali me khaya sale ne usi me ched kiya..._

He tried and got success to open his hand... _goons came there..._ _they all attack Abhijeet but abhijeet gime them good answer with his fighting skills... almost all goons became injured and unconscious..._

But one goon was who was pretending to be unconscious aim at abhijeet and going to press the trigger but someone came and fire on his hand... abhijeet looked back and became shock to see Vineet , Rajat and Tarika

Tarika in worried tone: Abhijeet tum theek to ho ...

Abhijeet: han mai theek hun...par tumlog yahan...??

vineet in hesitation: sir vo...aap mil nhi rahe the... aur maine tension me Rajat sir ko sab bata diya...uske baad humne mangoo ko pakra aur usne sab ugal diya...aur phir humlog yahan aa gye...Tarika bhi bhut jid kar rahi thi isliye humdono use bhi le aaye...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and said: Tumdono in gundoo ko jail le jayo...mai aur Tarika iss pakiya ko leke jate hai... _they nodded and left from there..._

Abhirika first collect the file from house and reached the head quarter with pakiya (goon name) to meet vikrant...they told all truth to vikrant and pakya also confess his crime and reveal the name of suraj...

vikrant in anger tone: Inspector suraj ne kanoon ko majak banake rakh diya hai... abhijeet chalo mere saath...hum abhi Daya ko chura ke late hai...mai bas abhi higher authorities ko sara sach batake aata hun...

Abhijeet in happiness: jee sir... _a tear of happiness slip from his eyes..._ tarika pressed his shoulder... abhijeet hold her hand...tarika mai bata nahi sakta aaj mai kitna khus Hun...mera bhai ab mere paas hoga...mujhe to yakeen nahi ho raha...

Tarika in tears; abhijeet aur tumhe itna khus dekhar mujhe bhut accha lag raha hai...pata hai abhijeet aaj aisa lag raha hai jaise mere sar se koi bhut bara bojh hat gaya agar daya ko aaj kuch ho jata to mai kabhi apne aap ko maaf nhi kar pati...

vikrant : Abhijeet chalo hum IB office chalte hai meri baat ho gayi...they nodded and left from there...

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet enterd into cell of Daya and his heart pinched badly...he became extremely shocked to see Daya's condition...daya was lying motionless on floor...his wounds were bleeding...his body has so many scars and wounds...

Abhijeet in tears rushed to daya and kept his head on his lap: daya...daya...ankhe khol...kya hua tujhe...dekh tera abhi aaya hai tujhe lene... _tears were rolling from his eyes ..._ _he patted his cheek..._. _he gulped his tears hardly..._ he took out his hankey and pressed his head wounds for further bleeding...ku...kuch nhi hoga tujhe...mai aa gya hu na...sab theek ho jaega... _he hide his brother in his soothing hug and ruffled his hair...where he was crying himself holding daya tightly..._ uth na Yaar...kyu sata raha hai mujhe...ek baar...bas ek baar uth jaa na baccha...plzzzzzz...

suraj in laughing: daya to gaya...hahaha...bechare ki kya halat ki humne...bhut cheekh raha tha sala par humne iski bolti humesa ke liye band kardi...ab mujhe koi gam nahi, mujhe fansi bhi kyu na ho jaye par ab mere dil me sukoon rahega...isne ek ladki ke liye mujhe thappar mara tha sabke samne...mujhe...aaj dekho maine iska kya haal kiya...hahahaha...

Abhijeet put down daya's head on floor under his hankey and looked at suraj with his famous fiery eyes..he stepped toward Suraj with clenching his fist...and gave a punch on his face badly that blood oozed from his mouth... _all became shocked even vikrant..._ Abhijeet caught his hair and collide his head on wall...

Abhijeet in anger where his eyes were filled with tears: Teri himmat kaisi hui mere bhai ko chune ki...aaj mai tujhe aisi maut dunga ki teri rooh kaanp jaegi... _suraj's head was bleeding..._ tune mere daya ko jiti chot pahunchayi hai uske har ek dard ki, har ek cheekh ki keemat chukani hogi tujhe... _he kicked him badly on his leg that Suraj laid on floor with painful" ahhhhhhh"_

Vikrant in anger grabbed abhijeet: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho tum chhoro use...isse kanoon saja degi...

Abhijeet in anger,ise kanoon nahi mai saja dunga... _he again kicked suraj..._ he jerked vikrant...chhoro mujhe... _he was looking mad in anger and pain...all were trying to save suraj from Abhijeet but they couldn't do anything infront of Abhijeet's anger..._

Suddenly Abhijeet heard a voice and he became automatically calm...he looked behined and saw daya's opened eyes and daya was trying to stop him "abhi...nahi..."

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: i have fulfilled my promise...i have updated today...now a last chapter remain...**

 **How duo will save Acp pradyuman and find Digvijay?????**


	13. End or beginning

**A/n: Thank you so much my friends for so many reviews...**

 **Aditya Adi: aapke plot ko mai isme include nahi kar payi sorry but i hope aapko ye chapter Accha lage...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet pushed suraj in anger and came to daya with fast steps...

Abhijeet keeping his head on his lap: daya ...daya aankhe khol...dekh mai yahi hun...tujhe yahan se le jane aaya hun...(tearily)

Daya half opened his eyes and smiled to see Abhijeet...he grabbed abhijeet's hand and mumbled: abhi tum aa gye...muj..mujh pata tha tum jaroor aoge(heavy breathing)... _ **he tried to move but a painful "ahhhhhh" came from his mouth...**_

Abhijeet in panick: daya..daya aram se...tu hil mat...(controlling his emotions)...tujhe jada dard hoga na meri jaan(lovingly)

Daya eyes got filled with tears: abhi mai theek hun... _ **he wiped his buddy's tear...**_ tum chinta mat karo...abhi ye sab uss digvijay ne kiya hai...usne mujhe dhamki di ki vo Acp sir aur tumhe maar dega...plss abhi mujhse vada Karo tum sir ko kuch nhi hone doge... ** _he became totally panick and his breathing became fast while abhijeet was shock listening"_ Digvijay" _name from daya's mouth..._**

Abhijeet saw daya was losing his conscious so he patted his cheek: daya aankhe band mat kar... tu digvijay ke bare me kya bol raha tha...kya ye sara plan uska tha...vo tujhse yahan milne aaya tha...haan.. _ **daya nodded...**_ _ **Abhijeet's eyes were filled with tears and anger...**_ daya abhi digvijay Kahan hai..ku..kuch pata hai tujhe...vo kya karne vala hai... _ **Daya pointed his finger toward suraj and became unconscious in his buddy's arm...**_

Abhijeet in tears: Daya...aankhe khol...kya ho gya tujhe...Tarika plzzz dekho na...

Tarika nodded and check daya's pulse rate...while abhijeet was just staring his bhai's face tearily...

Tarika in tension: abhijeet daya ka pulse rate bhut slow chal Raha hai hume ise foran hospital me admit karna hoga...

Vikrant : ruko abhijeet me ambulance ko call karta hun...he left outside...

Abhijeet looked at suraj who was laughing under his teeth seeing daya's condition... abhijeet's anger reached on cloud 9th...he got up and grabbed suraj's neck tightly...

Abhijeet in anger: tune ye sab digvijay ke sath milkar kiya na...haan... _ **suraj was chocking for gasping air...**_ bata kya plan hai tumlogo ka...kahan hai digvijay...agar tune nahi bataya na to yahi maar ke jameen me gaar dunga...bata(shouted loudly)

Suraj in pain: chhoro mujhe...bata hun...sab batata hun...vo digvijay aaj Acp pradyuman ko marne vala...vo... _ **but he couldn't complete his sentence because he fall down on floor and his eyes closed...**_

Abhijeet in anger patted his back: hey uth...mujhe pata hai tu natak kar raha hai...uth varna yahi bheje me thok dunga... _ **but there was not any movement in suraj's body... Abhijeet felt something fishy...so he check suraj's neck and become shock to realise that suraj is dead...**_

Abhijeet in shock: My god Tarika ye suraj to mar gaya... _ **Tarika became stunned...**_

Vikrant in shock: whattttt... abhijeet tumne ise maar diya...tum jante bhi ho tumne kya kiya...

Abhijeet in tension: sir mera yakeen kijiye...maine ise nahi mara...pata nhi ye kaise ho gya... _ **he was looking so much shocked and tense...**_

Vikrant in tension: Abhijeet lagta hai tumhare marne ke vajah se koi internal injury ho gyi hogi isliye sayad ye mar gaya... _ **Abhijeet was looking shocked like hell...**_ abhijeet abhi tumhara ye sab sochne ka abhi vakt nhi hai...tum jayo pradyuman ki jaan bacha...mai yahan sab sambhal lunga...

Abhijeet in thankful tone: sir thank you so much sir...aap nahi jante...aapne mujhpe kitna bara ehsaan kiya hai...mai sir ko bachate hi apne aapko kanoon ke havale kar dunga. _**Vikrant nodded in assurance...**_

He bent down and kissed on daya's hand and caresses his hair: hum jaldi milenge... _ **Patted his head..**_ Tarika tum mere bhai ka khyal rakhna...

Tarika in assurance; abhijeet tum chinta mat karo mai daya ke saath hi rahungi.. tum bas apna dhyan rakhna... _ **Abhijeet nodded and left from there...last time glancing at both of his reasons of life...**_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vikrant to Tarika: chale Tarika ambulance aa gya... _ **Tarika nodded but why she don't know even...she was feeling something else...**_

They all shifted Daya in ambulance and drove off towards hospital...but in sunsan types sarak ambulance stopped...

Tarika looking around and said in tension: ye gari yahan kyu ruk gayi

suddenly vikrant said in smirk; kyunki ise yahi rukni thi Tarika jee...

Tarika in shock: ye aap kya bol rahe hai... ambulance ko yahan rokne ka kya matlab hai... _ **vikrant smiled and put off his mask from face ...Tarika's eyes popped out seeing Digvijay...**_

Tarika in shock and fear; Digvijay tum...

Digvijay in laughing: hahaha ...tarika jee kya hua...sadma lag gaya kya...mana ki mera chehra bhoot jaisa kala hai...meri chamdi mote gende jaisi hai par mai itna bhi ganda nahi dikhta ki log mujhe dekhke behos ho jaye...

Tarika stammered: iska mat..matlab ...

Digvijay cutting him with: iska matlab maine aisa plan banaya jisme tumhara abhijeet puri tarah se fans gaya...tumhe kya laga tumlog itni asani se mujh tak pahunch jaoge...maine abhijeet ke har ek kadam pe najar rakha hua tha... mai to chah raha tha ki abhijeet ko mere saathi maar de par vo vahan se bach nikla aur mujhe ye bhut acche se pata tha ki vo seedha vikrant ke paas hi jaega... isliye maine apna game plan change kar liya...maine asli vikrant ko marva diya aur uski jagah heaq quarter pahunch gaya... _ **Tarika stunned...**_ aur tumlog aasani se mere bichaye hue jaal me fans gaye...

Tarika gulping his fear: iska matlab vo suraj...use bhi tumne hi

Digvijay in smile: sachme bhut samajhdar hai aap Tarika jee...haan maine hi mara uss Suraj ko ...jab tumlog daya ke saath busy the tab maine use jahreeli sui chubhadi...aur vo hahahaha...par bechare abhijeet ko laga uske torture ke vajah se suraj mar gaya aur aapko ek maje ki baat batau jab abhijeet suraj ka gala daba raha tha tabka maine video bana liya aur pure media ko bhej diya ab tak to ye khabar Aag ki tarah fail gayi hogi ki sr.inspector Abhijeet ne gusse me akar Ek IB officer ki jaan leli... _ **And he laughed evily...**_

Tarika in anger: tumhe kya lagta hai mai tumhe itni asani se tumhare ghinone maksad me kamyab hone dungi...mai sabko jake sach sach bata dungi...

Digvijay in smile: Are tarika jee aap to khamakha gussa kar rahi hai...aap sachai to tab bataengi na jab aap jinda rahengi...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet reached bureau with so much harsh driving...his sinus was very fast...he was dipped in his own sweat...

 **Abhijeet pov: Ab sab kuch sahi ho jaega...mai Acp sir ko jake sab sach sach bata dunga...unhe batadunga ki mera bhai nirdos hai...aur insab ke peeche us Digvijay (in anger) ka haath hai... aur vo unhe marna chahta hai...ab sayad sir ko meri baato pe yakin ho...he took a deep sigh...**

He went to bureau...all got shock to see him...all wwre staring him like a ghost... Abhijeet was confused seeing their stare over him...

Acp in anger: Aayo ayo Abhijeet...mujhe laga nahi tha ki itna karnama karne ke baad tum mere samne ane ki himmat karoge...

Abhijeet in confusion: sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai...

Acp in tease: are dekho tumloge tumhare senior kitne bhole hai...inhe to pata hi nahi hai ki ye kya karke aye hai... _ **All down their head while vineet and Rajat was controlling hus anger...**_ abhijeet kyu mara tumne suraj ko...himmat kaise hui tumhari IB office me ghuskar tumne ek officer ko jaan se maar di...

 **Abhijeet pov: inhe kaise pata chala in sab ke bare me...**

Acp showing him video: ye dekho tumhara karnama har ek news channel pe chal eaha hai ki ek cid officer ne apne dost ka badla lene je liye kanoon ko apne haath me le li...

Abhijeet eyes popped out after watching this video...he was not believing on his eyes...

 **Abhijeet pov: ye video inke paas kaise...vahan pe to sirf Tarika aur vikrant sir the...Tarika to aisa kar nhi sakti par Vikrant sir aisa kyu karenge... _He remembered something...and exclaimed..._ oh no maine ye pahle kyu nhi socha... Vikrant digvijay tha kyunki vo baar baar apna gardan seedha kar raha tha aur Vikrant sir ko to aisi koi adat hai hi nhi...my god ye maine kya kar Diya Daya aur Tarika ki jaan ko khatra hai...**

Abhijeet in extreme tension: sir mujhe jane dijiye...abhi mera jana bhut jaruri hai...sir Daya aur Tarika ki jaan ko khatra hai... please mujhe jane dijiye sir...

Acp in anger: apna natak band karo abhijeet mujhe acche se pata hai tum ye sab bachne ke liye bol rahe ho...

Abhijeet in anger: sir aapko meri bato ka yakeen kyu nhi ho raha hai.. sir mai aapko sabkuch bata dunga par pahle data aur Tarika ki jaan bachani bhut jaroori hai...

Acp in anger: Rajat arrest him...ye ek kanoon ka mujrim hai...aur mujrimo ko khula nhi chhorte...

Voice: sahi kaha sir aapne mujrimo ko khula nhi chhorte par asli murim vahan nhi yahan hai...

They all became shocked to see Daya and Tarika with Digvijay...daya was not looking fit but he was better thathan before...

Acp in shock: Daya...ye Digvijay timhare saath kya kar raha hai...

Daya told him all the truth how he trapped him in his plan with suraj...how he kidnapped tarika and force him to steal the file...how he brutally tortured him for accept his crime... _ **All eyes got filled with tears including Acp sir...he was shocked to see his son's condition like this...**_

Abhijeet in teary smile: daya tu theek hai na...par tumlog iske paas se kaise nikle...

Daya in teary smile: Boss tumhara daya itna kamjor nhi hai ki uske bhai ko uski jaroorat ho aur vo aram karta rahe... _ **suddenly his head started spinning and**_ _**Digvijay got the chance he pushed daya and snatched the gugun from Rajat...he aim the gun towards Acp...all became shocked...**_

Digvijay in anger: kya laga tumlogo ki tumlog itni asani se mujhe pakar loge...galatfaimi hai tumlogo ki mai to marunga hi par iss pradyuman ko maar ke marunga... _ **And he pressed the trigger...**_

someone came and pushed Acp sir... bullet hit on person's chest...and a painful"ahhhhhhh" came from his mouth...

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 **A/n: Hey maine to socha tha iss chapter me hi last karungi but reviewers ki demand list itni bari ho gyi ki iss chapter me mai end navi karpayi...hehe. ...hope aaplogo ko ye chapter pasand aaya ho...now agala chapter full of emotions hone vala hai...Guys jo bhi padh rahe ho meri story unse bas ek hi request hi ki kam se kam vo ek word good ya bad to jaroor de sakte hai as a guest hi sahi...so visitors se meri bas ek request hai ki vo review kare plzzzzz...vaise i have not complaints of review but mai jana chahti hun ki kitne logo ko ye pasand aaya...so plzzzz mere liye...**

 **Do r and r...**


	14. Trust (11-14 04:12:28)

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews guys...i m highly obliged by the number of reviews...A tight hug to all of you...Love you so much...here is your update...**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A hot blood splash on Acp's face of his son...he got freeze...he didn't realize what just happened few seconds ago...where others were in great shock...they could only screamed that person's name ...

 **Dayaaaaaaaaaa...**

 **Daya sirrrrrrrrr...**

They all hold Daya before falling on the ground...while Digvijay was going to shoot once again but this time Mayur and vansh snatched his gun and gave him a tight slap and taken away him from there...

Acp is going to touch daya's head but Abhijeet jerked his hand in anger...all got shock...

Abhijeet in anger: khabardar aapne daya ko haath bhi lagaya to...dur rahiye aap mere bhai se... **Acp looked at daya in helpless tear ...salunkhe pressed his shoulder...**

Abhijeet patted daya's cheek: daya...daya...ankhe khol... _ **pressing his chest's wound for further bleeding...**_ Ambulance bulayo koi(shouted in anger )...

Rajat in tears: sir aap chinta mat kijiye Ambulance aa rahi hai...

Abhijeet in tears: daya kuch nhi hoga tujhe...mai hun na... tera abhi tujhe ku..kuch nhi hone dega...

Sometimes later ambulance came and they shifted daya in ambulance... only Abhijeet was in ambulance with daya other was coming with quills ...

Abhijeet caresses daya's hair: daya..ek baar ankhe khol na meri jaan...plzzz kuch to bol...dekh aisa nahi karte...tu to mera accha vala bhai hai na...plzzzz... _ **and he cried harshly holding daya's hand...he felt some sensation and looked at daya who was looking him with teary eyes ...**_

Abhijeet in happiness wipe daya's tear and made his grip more stronger in daya's hand: daya ...baccha...tu bilkul mat ghabra...tu bilkul theek ho jaega...

Daya in pain: bosss...ahhhhhhhh... _ **abhijeet panicked...**_ ab jane ka va...vakt...aa...gya...hai...(breathing heavily)... _ **tears were flowing from his eyes...**_ mu..mujhe maaf...kar...dena...abhi...mai tum..se..kiya...hua vada ... nhi...nibha...paya...(he was gasping to take air)

Abhijeet in crying: nhi bhai...plzzz aisa mat bol...tera abhi jeete jee mar jaega...tu mujhe chhor kar kahi nhi jaa sakta..samjha tu...tune mujhse vada kiya tha na ki tu mujhe kabhi chhorke nahi jaega ..phir tu apna vada kaise tor Sakta hai yaar...mai mar jaunga tere bagair... _ **he was crying harshly in pain...**_

Daya in tears: abhi...tum to...mere ...acche...vale bhai ...ho na... _ **he was breathing heavily.. his chest was bleeding continuously...**_ tum meri jaan ho na... _ **abhijeet nodded like a kid...**_ aur mai...meri jaan...ko rote...nhi...dekh...sakta...mere...jane...ke baad...apna..bhut..khyal...rakhna yaar...aur...ho sake...to...muj...mujhe bhool jana...

Ambulance stopped with a jerk...and daya closed his eyes in darkness...

Abhijeet: daya bol na...tu kuch bolta kyu nhi...bol na...baat karna apne abhi se...he shook daya vigorously...daya...daya...uth na..mujhe dar lag raha hai... _ **his body was shivering with fear**_

Same time Acp's car also stopped...they all get scared looking that scenario...Acp's eyes were stuck on duo's face...one was sleeping peacefully while other was trying his best efforts to awake his life...his buddy...his jaan...

Rajat and Tarika rushed to Abhijeet who was not looking in his senses completely... Rajat with shivering hand check daya's pulse rate and took a deep sigh to know that daya's heart beat is still working but his pulse rate was very slow...

Rajat shouting: jaldi stretcher layo...daya sir ki halat bhut kharab hai... _ **all attendees carried daya on stretcher and take him in OT immediately...**_

Abhijeet was sitting on bench...he was not reacting anything...he was completed lost...his buddy's last word was still echoing in his ear...

 **Mere jane..ke...baad ...apna...bhut khyal rakhna...aur ...ho sake to mujhe ...bhool jana...**

 **Abhijeet ppov** : nahi daya mujhe chhorke nahi ja sakta...agar vo chala gaya to...nhi...vo kahi nhi jaega...use vapas ana hi hoga...apne abhi ke liye...agar tu vapas nhi aaya na yaar...to mai tere paas aa jaunga...aur mujhe mere bhai par pura bharosa hai vo kabhi mujhe dhoka nhi de sajta... **he was looking so much determined...**

Acp was moving to and fro ...his eyes were showing both pain and guilt...guilt of not trusting on his son...a sound of slap was still echoing in his ear...his son helpless voice...

 **Sir...aap ek baar meri baat to suniye...maine ye sab kuch nhi kiya hai...**

His own words were haunting him now...

 **Desdrohi ho tum...gaddar ho gaddar...tumhe to choolu bhar pani me doob marna Chahiye...**

 **And he remembered the last scene were he took his bullet of him...his painful expression get captured in his old eyes...**

He sat on bench with thud voice and coverd his face with palm...he was crying silently...salunkhe pressed his shoulder...he hold salunkhe's hand in fear and said:

salunkhe mera beta theek to ho jaega na...vo mujhe meri galti ki itni bari saja nhi dega na yaar... _ **innumerable tears were flowing from his eyes...**_ bol na vo apne budhe baap ko aise chhorke nahi jaega na yaar... _ **salunkhe said nothing but patted his back...**_

Finally two long hours got end and doctor came from OT...

Abhijeet rushed to doctor and ask: doctor daya kaisa hai...vo theek hai na...hum use mil sakte hai na...

Doctor in serious tone: dekhiye humne unki jaan to bachali par keh nhi sakte unhe kabhi hos ayega bhi ya nhi... _ **All got jerked in his body...**_ to pahle se hi unki body bhut weak thi...unhe physically bhut torture kiya gya tha...jagah jagah chot ke nishan hai...yahan tak ki inhe electric shock bhi diye gaye hai...in sab ke vajah se inki clotting ki process bhut slow ho gyi...aur inka khoon bhi nhi ruk raha tha...aise condition me patients ki maut ho jati hai...par i m surprised ki inki sanse abhi tak chal rahi hai...lekin aisi condition se accha hota ki inki death ho jati...kyunki mujhe nahi lagta ki inhe kabhi ab hos aa payega...ye aap sab par bojh hi banke reh jaenge...

Abhijeet in anger grabbed doctor's collor harshly: teri himmat kaise hui mere bhai ko bojh kahne ki haan...tabse mai tumhari bakvaas sune ja rahi hun..par ab agar tune mere Bhai ke khilaf ek sabd bhi anap sanap bola na to jaan le lunga mai teri...aur vo mera bhai hai, mujhe uspe pura bharosa hai vo ek din jaroor hos me ayega... _ **Rajat and vineet forcefully seperated the doctor from abhijeet's grip**_

Rajat grabbing Abhijeet: sir plzzz chhoriye inhe...varna vo mar jaenge... **abhijeet left the doctor in anger and doctor started coughing...he hurriedly webt from there saving himself from abhijeet's anger...**

Acp in tears: Abhijeet plzz beta sambhalo Apne aapko...agar tum aisa karoge to daya theek kaise hoga...

Abhijeet said nothing but left the spot immediately hiding his pain...

salunkhe to Tarika in tears: Tarika jao abhijeet ke paas...use abhi tumhari jaroorat hogi... **Tarika nodded tearily and left from there...**

Acp sitting on bench with thud and said : ye sab kuch meri vajah se hua hai ..agar mai daya pe yakeen karta to mere bacche ko itna nhi sehna parta...aaj meri vajah se vo ek jinda la... lash... _ **he couldn't complete his sentence and burst out in botter crying...salunkhe took him in side hug...**_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was sitting on beach side...he was staring at waves blankly...he was looking pale as anybody snatched his all joy and happiness from his him...

Tarika's eyes filled with tear looking his love like this...she sat beside him and kept her hand on his shoulder...

Abhijeet initiated in teary tone feeling Tarika's presence(stating at wave): mai haar gaya Tarika... _ **tarika looked at him with teary eyes...**_ haan kabhi na haar manne vala Abhijeet aaj haar Gaya... nhi bacha paya mai use... _ **tears slipped down from his eyes...**_ va...vada kiya tha maine usse ki mere rahte use ek kharonch bhi nhi ane dunga... _ **his voice chocked off...**_ tor diya maine vo vada...mere samne usko goli maardi digvijay ne...par Mai kuch nhi kar paya...nhi bacha paya mai apne bhai ko...nhi bacha paya...nhi... _ **and he burst out in crying...**_

Tarika hugged him tightly... abhijeet was shedding his all stored pain in her shoulder...she was stroking his head ...tears were flowing from her eyes...

Tarika in teary strong tone: abhijeet tum aise haar nhi sakte... doctors to aise hi bolte hai ..tumhe yaad hai na ek baar daya humse cheen hi gya tha par vo vapas aya..pata hai kyun sirf tumhare liye... _ **abhijeet looked at her confident eyes...**_ tumhare liye usne maut ko hara diya...aur iss baar bhi tumhe uspe bharosa rakhna hai...dekhna vo apne abhi ke paas jaroor vapas aega... _ **Abhijeet gained some hope from her and find a new energy in his body...he got up and wiped his tear...**_

Abhijeet in confident tone: thank you tarika mujhme phirse vishvas jagane ke liye...ab mujhe pura yakeen hai ki chahe jo ho jaye mera bhai mujhe jaroor milega... _ **and he turned to move when tarika hold his hand and asked: kahan jaa rahe ho abhijeet**_

Abhijeet in strong tone: kuch kaam niptane baki hai vahi karne jaa raha hun...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acp in tears: Abhijeet tum ye kya keh rahe ho...tum cid se resign karna chahte ho...nhi abhijeet mai tumhe aisa nhi karne dunga.(said in strong tone)

Abhijeet in Teasing tone: kyun sir...app mera resignation kyu nhi accept karte...aapko kya fark parta hai mere jane se...

Acp in tears; fark parta hai abhijeet...bhut fark parta hai...tum sirf mere ek honhar officer hi nhi mere bete bhi ho...Daya ki ye halat hai aur tum bhi cid se resign kar doge to cid ka kya hoga ...mai janta hun maine galti ki hai..par meri galti ki itni bari saja mat do tum...(he said helplessly)

Abhijeet in anger: sir sirf beta kehne se koi kisika beta nhi ho jata..aap agar daya ko apna beta mante to use iss tarah se uthake nhi phenk dete... _ **tears slipped down from acp's eyes...**_ aapne to use kuch saboot aur gavaho ke basis pe desdroh ka iljaam laga diya... _ **tears form in his eyes...**_ aapko pata hai jab kisi imandar officer pe agar desdrohi ka dhabba lagta hai to vo kaisa feel karta hai...daya pal pal mara hai uss jail me...usko suraj roj torture karta tha...use ek nivala bhi khane nahi deta tha... _ **his voice chocked off...**_ aapko pata hai jab mai uske paas gaya to bol eaha tha " abhi...bas mujhe desdesdroh ke iljaam se nirdosh sabit kardo phir mai aram se mar jaunga... _ **Acp stunned...**_ aap mera aur mere bhai ka dard kabhi nhi samajh sakte... _ **he was crying silently..**_. jisko maine itne pyaar se rakha tha apne paas sambhal ke vo aaj mere samne jinda lash ban Gaya hai...sirf aapki vajah se...aap kabhi acche baap nhi ban sake sir...kabhi nhi...aapne mujhse mere bhai ko cheena hai...mai aapse gussa nhi hun kyunki mai janta hun ki ek Acp hone ke nate aapne sahi kiya...par mai ab uss insan ke saath nhi kaam kar sakta jiske vajah se mera bhai aaj iss halat me hai...agar jindgi me kabhi bhi aapne mujhe mera beta mana hai to plzzz mere aur daya ka resignation maan lijiye...mai jald se jald daya ko yahan se dur le jana chahta hun... _ **and he turned his back wiping his tear...**_

Freddy in crying: plzzzz sir aisa mat kahiye...hum aap dono ke bina nhi reh paenge sir...plzzzz

Acp wiping his tears: nhi fredry use mat roko...jane do... abhijeet maine tumhe ajad kar diya, tum ab kahin bhi ja sakte ho...par kya jate jate ek baar...bas ek baar apne baap ke fale lagkar use maaf kardo...varna mai iss bojh ke sayad nhi jinda reh paunga...

Abhijeet in tears hugged him immediately: plzzz sir aap aisa mat boliye...mai abhi bhi aapki utni hi ijjat karta hun...jitna pahle karta tha..par ab daya ke bina mera yahan dam ghutega...mu...mujhe...maaf

Acp seprated him and cupped his face: nhi abhijeet...tumhe maafi mangne ki koi jaroorat nhi hai...mujhe pata hai agar daya ko koi vapas la sakta hai to vo tum ho...aur mujhe pura yakeen hai mera beta Apne Bhai ko jaroor vapas laega... _ **Abhijeet in teary smile again hugged him...**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aaj Mumbai chhorkar Manali aye hue pure 2 saal ho gye...do saal...yakin nhi ho raha ki jindgi ka pahiya itni jaldi ghum jaega...mera daya ko shararat karte hue dekhne ke liye ye aankh bhi aaj bhi intezaar kar rahe hai...mere bhai ke muh se apna naam sunne ke liye do saal se mere kaan taras rahe hai...par mujhe mere bhai pe pura bharosa hai vo ek din jaroor apni aankh kholega...mu...mujhe gale se lagaega...mere saath chapar chapar duniya bhar ki baate karega...mere gussa hone pe mujhe alni cute si smile dikhake mana lega...aur mere gussa hone par apna golgappe jaisa mooh fulake baith jaega... hahaha...mera golu...baccha ab to aa ja...aur kitna wait karvaega apne bhai se...plzzz chotu aa ja na...

 _ **Daya wiped his tear and kept the diary beside him...yes he gained his conscious 1 week ago approximate after 2 years and he still remembered his bhai's expression and that bone crushing hug which his bhai gave him...his trance broken with his buddy's voice...**_

Abe daya aur kitna vakt lagaega...saheb ko bata dun...hume mumbai aaj hi jana hai... _ **but daya said nothing except he was staring his buddy's face with cute smile..**_

Abhijeet in confusing smile: kya hua yaar...mujhe aise kyu dekh raha hai tu ...

Daya got up and hugged him tightly that was very unexpected for abhijeet but he wrapped his dodo more possessively in hug and ruffled his hair...

Daya in hug: Thank you abhi meri jindgi me ane ke liye...agar tum meri jindgi me na hote to pata nhi mera kya hota...

Abhijeet sweetly: aaj kya baat gai mere bhai ko aaj bhut pyar aa raha hai apne bhai pe...hmmm..

Daya in hug: vo to roj aata hai... _ **they separated and looked at each other eith pure soothing smile...**_

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **A/n: so guys do tell me...aapko last chapter kaisa laga...is it bad or good...plssss tell me..**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_


End file.
